nalu, la princesa stalker y el dragon pervertido
by supersakuranekogirl12
Summary: natsu dragneel y lucy heartfillia eran amigos en septimo grado pero fueron separados por la tragica muerte de una amiga. despues de un largo tiempo volvieron a encontrarse en la universidad y natsu desarrollo un fuerte sentimiento hacia lucy.
1. introduccion

Introduccion

**lucy p.o.v**

Mi nombre es lucy heartfillia vivo en fiore en un apartamento sola desde que mis padres murieron cuando tenía cinco años...

Estoy estudiando escritura en la universidad de fairy tail apenas comencé hoy pero la estoy pasando bien,hace poco mis mejores amigas me dijeron que iba a estudiar conmigo en esta universidad :3 ahora levy y yo estaremos estudiando escritura juntas y wendy pues ella estara en el departamento de medicina pero aun asi estaremos juntas :3 ojala nos toque el mismo dormitorio XD.

**natsu p.o.v**

Mi nombre es natsu dragneel vivo en magnolia en una cabaña con mis hermanos llamados happy y daphne. soy huérfano y fui adoptado por igneel dragneel. Estoy estudiando ingeniería general en la universidad de fiore y lo mas interesante es que a mi mejor amigo y a mi nos apuntaron en la misma universidad.


	2. el pervertido de cabello salmon

**Lucy p.o.v.**

Desperté temprano hoy, es una mañana muy tranquila y soleada en fiore realmente… aparte de que estoy muy emocionada ya que hoy comienzo la universidad :D. mis mejores amigas y yo estudiaremos las mismas materias y espero que también estemos en los mismos clubes jajajaja. Ni modo mejor me cambio antes de que sean las 2:30 de la tarde…

Después de buscar entre tantos montones de ropa alfin encontré el conjunto que tanto me gusta :3. mi falda beige con mi camisa manga corta blanca y mi suéter negro combinado con mi corbatita estilo japonés rosado eléctrico. *mira el reloj* -ah que lindo son las dos… ¡¿LAS 2?!- por dios que grite alto antes de coger mi almuerzo y mandarme corriendo hacia mi auto.

*en la universidad*

-lucy-san, cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-hola Wendy, haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- le dije riéndome inocentemente

-lucy-san por casualidad ¿ha visto a levy-chan por aquí?, es que me tiene preocupada ella me dijo que vendría a las 2 en punto…- la pobre Wendy estaba a punto de llorar "a la verdad que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado ahora pero su personalidad de niña llorona no ha cambiado nada" pense con una gota de sudor pasando en mi frente.

-no la he visto Wendy-

-aah okis-

-wendy-chan, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y romeo?- Wendy se sonrojo mucho como cuando eramos pequeñas jajaja

-pues romeo alfin se animo a invitarme a salir… ¡sabes cuanto he estado esperando esto! Soy la chica mas feliz de la bolita del mundo w-

- qué bueno Wendy, perdón que me tenga que ir, nos vemos luego-

*en los pasillos cerca de la clase de escritura*

-lu-chan holis- no era nada más y nada menos que la joven genio levy mc. Garden mi mejor amiga en este mundo.

-hola levy-chan, dime como te fue en tus vacaciones con gajeel uhuhuh- levy se sonrojo un poco y me dijo con vergüenza –lu-chan… gajeel y yo… lo hicimos- después de eso sonrió un poquitito y yo no pude contenerme y la abrace –levy me das los detalles luego que voy a beber un poco de agua antes de entrar así que mejor adelántate- al lado mio había un bebedero pero… se me fue la noción del tiempo y tocaron la campana así que no pude entrar al salón de clases en mi primer dia -_-.

Un bostezo se escuchó por todo el pasillo y una sombra de un chico con buen cuerpo y un cabello desarreglado fue acercándose, no sé por qué pero mi corazón estaba acelerado. –Ya toco la campana sabes- él se seguía acercando a mi cada vez más y me pregunto –¿estoy cerca del salón donde enseñan escritura?- "ay a la verdad que este sujeto no piensa" –está ahí al lado- le dije con una sonrisa forzada –gracias- y el buen idiota trato de entrar – a donde crees que vas- lo jale de la bufanda provovando que en cayera sobre mi en una posición que muchos podían mal interpretar: sus manos tocando mis pechos, yo con las piernas abiertas y sus piernas una en el medio de las mias y otra al lado. El se levanto de una vez –perdon no tenia intenciones de toc- no pudo terminar la frase ya que le di una cachetada –¡PERVERTIDO DE CABELLO SALMON!-

Y lo crean o no asi comenzó una bella amistad


	3. natsu ahora es mi novio?

**Lucy p.o.v.**

Yo conozco esa cara el es… ese chico que acosaba en 7mo grado… ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL!

-OYE RUBIA ESO DOLIO- estaba avergonzada totalmente el era mi mejor platónico y mi mejor amigo ahora para el soy solo… una rubia

-natsu, soy lucy… tu mejor amiga- me puse a llorar… el no me recordaba aunque pasamos hasta primero de bachiller juntos y el me defendia cuando ellos…

*flash-back de lucy*

-si no es lucy flat-chested- esa era evergreen una de las chicas que más pechos tenía en el curso –ya déjame ever…- esa chava me empujo y me comenzó golpear.

-ever Green la puta pechugona, metete con algien de tu tamaño puta- ese chico era el amor de mi vida y víctima de acoso. Desde ese momento me enamore perdida mente de el.

*flash-back fin*

-lucy heartfillia, ¿la plana heartfillia?- ese último comentario me mato pero asentí con la cabeza con señal de que si era yo…

-sabes lucy… ya no eres la misma plana de antes ¿cierto?-

-gracias..creo- sonreí forzada mente

-lucy, ya no te hacen bullyin-

-no ya me dejaron tranquila desde que me desarrolle-

Natsu estaba muy muy distraído con el movimiento de mis pechos, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo y asi sucesivamente…

-natsu como que te volviste pervertido jajajajajaja- el se sonrojo

-u-urusai bakka-

-ay a la verdad que nunca cambias por eso me gustaste-

-¿que dijiste lucy?- me sonroje totalmente

-que yo…- antes de poder terminar la frase el me había besado…

-te entendí lucy y sabes que… todavía me gustas-

*toco el timbre*

-lu-chan que haces con ese peli-salmonado-

-yo-yo-yo-

-yo soy el novio de lucy mucho gusto mi nombre es natsu-

-¡¿qué?! Porque no me dijiste antes lu-chan-

-es que…- denuevo natsu me cogió la palabras de la boca

-pues es que salimos hace un mes-

-lu-chan para la próxima me dices por dios, porque cuando comencé a salir con gajeel te lo dije desde que me confese-

-levy te lo explico luego-

En que lio me metio natsu ahora… ese idiota nunca cambia…


	4. explicaciones y clases

**Lucy p.o.v.**

*en el baño de damas*

Ya estaba tratando de explicarle a levy lo que sucedió aunque tampoco yo entendí mucho…

-levy, ese chico es natsu dragneel. El me defendia de los bullies en 7mo grado y yo me enamore de él, el me gustaba tanto que hasta lo acosaba.

-okey, déjame ver si entiendo 1ro te hacían bullying 2do el te defendia 3ro tú te enamoraste de natsu 4ta como carajos lo acosabas…

Ese último comentario estaba difícil de responder realmente…

-veras en ese curso mi mejor amiga era lisanna, natsu estaba super enamorado de ella pero a lisanna no le interesaba como mas que un amigo pues le gustaba gray- luego de un momento a otro comencé a llorar descontrolada mente…-lisanna murió en un accidente automovilístico causado por su hermano, él estaba borracho y su hermana mayor estaba dormida asi que cuando chocaron lisanna salio disparada del auto y se dio en la nuca… natsu no pudo soportar el dolor de la perdida de lisana aparte de estar enamorado de ella también eran amigos de la infancia, su padre igneel lo transfirió a un colegio privado a otro lado de fiore… y nunca lo volvi a ver pero tampoco me olvide de el-

Yo seguía llorando y levy se me acerco para abrazarme

-lu-chan… vamos que ya comienza la clase…-

-tienes razón levy… ya voy…-

*en el salón de filosofía*

-hola estudiantes, mi nombre es charle- charle es una mujer por alrededor de 19 años, con unos cabellos blancos y unos hermosos ojos café aparte de que está muy bien vestida, una falda rosada y una blusa crema con una corbata rosado claro -abran sus libros en la página cinco párrafo uno tema tres- todos comenzamos a leer, a levy se le veía la emoción sobre este tema en la cara, pues tiene los ojos con estrellitas.

-atención, los que están leyendo esto entienden que estamos tratando el tema de Confucio un filósofo chino. Ahora copien lo que escribí en la pizarra y respondan de la página cinco hasta la siete- que emocionante :3

**Natsu pov**

Mi clase de matemáticas todavía no empieza…

-¡natsu!-

-hola gray, a que no adivinas a quien me encontré aquí-

-pues no se me ocurre nada-

-lucy heartfillia-

-¡no jodas la plana heartfillia!-

-no le digas plana que ahora esta de desarrollada uff-

-es obvio que esas costumbres de perversión no se te quitan por nada del mundo eh jajajajaja- ese idiota de gray… aveces me preguntocomo nos volvimos amigos…

*toca el timbre*

-bueno… adiós gray-

-bye bye-

*en el salón de matemáticas*

-buenas tardes mi nombre es gildartz y sere su profesor de matemáticas- ese hombre no parecía el típico maestro pues se veía super cool se veía como el profesor shanks el pelirojo de la universidad one piece. –daremos un repaso de las operaciones con números positivos y números negativos, señor dragneel ¿que son los números positivos?- okey natsu… piensa piensa…

-los números positivos son aquellos que se encuentran sobre el cero que son lo contrario a los negativos que se encuentran situados bajo el cero…- por mi apariencia las personas creen que soy alguien inmaduro e idiota pero realmente me gustan este tipo de cosas claro no en el sentido nerd pero si lo encuentro bastante interesante…

-eso es correcto, ahora díganme que pasa cuando sumamos signos diferentes señor… redfox- redfox… ese apellido me trae un mal presentimiento…

-¿es a mi profesor?- ahí esta un joven de ojos rojos, cabello negro desordenado y muchos piercings en su rostro, el ex pandijero gajeel redfox…

-si es a usted ahora respóndame porfavor-

-esta bien…- el tomo un respiro- cuando se se suman signos diferente se restan por ejemplo si tenemos que sumar un 5 negativo y un 2 positvo tendríamos que restar y el resultado seria 3 negativo ya que se pone el signo del numero mayor que en este caso seria el cinco…- todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta por esa explicación…


	5. aclarando nuestros corazones

_**natsu pov**_

*en el salon de matematicas*

pues fue super raro lo que dijo gajeel en ese momento, nadie se esperaba eso y menos viniendo de un tipo tan cabeza hueca como el.

-asi esta bien profesor o quiero algun dato mas- ese tipo estaba sonriendo satisfecho con la reaccion que habia causado sobre nosotros. -gracias, asi esta bien. ahora sigamos con la clase.- el profesor comenzo a escribir el tema y unas cuantas fracciones con numeros negativos y positivos con decimales. ahora si que estoy frito ya que nunca me pude aprender las reglas con los decimales...

-algun problema dragneel-san?-

-ninguno en absoluto gildratz-sensei- por que dije eso?! se supone que iba a preguntarle el procedimiento indicado para resolver estas malditas operaciones!

**normal pov**

*en el salon de profesores*

un hombre de veinte años de edad con el cabello turquesa, jeans medio negros, un abrigo azul marino que en la parte de atras tenia un par de alas dibujadas y sus zapatos eran sneakers negros aparte de que en sus labios sostenia uno de esos ricos pescaditos de harina rellenos de chocolate :3

-aye esto esta buenisimo :3 , seguro que no quiere nada profesor laxus?-

-para nada recuerda que en pocos meses tengo que ir al cumpleños del viejo y no quiero parecer un gordo todo flonflo y extraño :/ -

- no pudiste inventaste algo mejor :l -

- ya si tanto incistes happy-sensei voy a comer solo un poco-

-aye sir :D - laxus dreyar es el profesor de educacion fisica de los de segundo año.

-happy pero si esto esta buenisimo :o-

-lo se, por eso me gustan tanto :3 -

- vale... pero para la proxima no me brindes que este cuerpo- dijo el antes de sacarse la camisa y mostrar su abdomen bien esculpido - no puede ser expuesto a tal cantidad de azucar-

-presumido...-

-que dijiste cara de gato?!-

-no nada, solo dije que me iba a preguntarle a carla si pues... si ella queria un poco tambien jajaja sabes que mejor me voy bye bye- se fue cerro la puerta y se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

*en el salon de filosofia*

los de primer año que estudiaban filosofia con carla-sensei estaban estudiando a confusio y la profesora les puso unas 20 preguntas sencillas en pizarron lo cual valen 15 puntos. a levy y a lucy solo les quedaban 1 pregunta antes de que sonara la campana para ir a almorzar :).

-no es por abusar de ustedes chicos pero el que no termine esto antes de que suene el timbre debera limpiar el aula completa ;P - eso fue uno de los errores de la profesora ya que lo que habia dicho puso a levy y a lucy mas emocionadas lo cual causo que trabajaran un trillon de veces mas rapido. faltaba poco para que sonara la campana un minuto tecnicamente. por suerte nuestras heroinas..

-termine :D- dijo levy con una sonrisa satisfactoria al estilo gato rison

-yo tambien termine- y ahi termino lucy :3

al rato tambien terminaron la mayoria de los estudiantes exepto por estos tres:

~wakaba

~macao

~nab

aunque es obvio que nab nunca terminaria pues siempre falta a clases o se duerme durante ellas... ni modo volviendo al tema de lucy y levy...

*toca la campana*

-levy vamonos que luego no encontraremos mas de esos ricos dulces que tanto me gustan :D -

-ay a la verdad que eres glotona lucy, eso explica porque cuando mi primo te cargaba decia que tu eras gorda jojojojo-

-urusai ahora corre que se acaban-

-claro jejeje ahora mismo te alcanzo lu-chan :)-

*en las afueras de la cafeteria*

lucy,levy y wendy estaban sentadas abajo de un arbol disfrutando sus almuerzos y despues llegaron un par de mujeres, la primera tenia un hermoso cabello escarlata y la segunda estaba caracterizada por esos bellos ojos azules y un cabello blanco con un feliquillo que es sostenido por una goma.

-disculpen nos podemos sentar con ustedes :)-

-claro no hay problema :), mi nombre es lucy-

-yo soy levy ;)-

-mucho gusto soy wendy-

- un placer conocerlas mi nombre es mirajane y ella es erza, somos de segundo año-

despues las chicas comenzaron a hablar un largo rato.

*en el salon de matematicas*

"ay mierda... no tuve ni un solo punto en esta practica" se lamentaba el pobre natsu mirando su calificacion.

-hey cabeza rosada- gajeel estaba situado atras de natsu. - si necesitas ayuda con los numeros decimales yo puedo ayudarte-

-es una broma cierto? :s-

-bueno realmente, hace poco tuve el mismo problema que tu pero mi novia me ayudo con las matematicas y ahora soy un poco mas bueno en esta materia, que dices nats aceptas?-

-bueno no hay nada que perder con intentarlo una vez asi que... esta bien :)- grey entro al curso para buscar a natsu.

-natsu el almuerzo se esta acabando ven rapido-

-ay el almuerzo ya casi se me olvidaba, ya voy grey!- natsu iba a ir hacia pero se detuvo y miro hacia atras -hey gajeel- redfox miro hacia atras -quieres almorzar con nosotros gajeel?-

-claro natsu :)- despues al igual que las chicas estos torpes hablaron por un largo rato.

*cerca de la cafeteria*

-que me compro hoy todo se ve buenisimo :3- carla se quedaba mirando los postres como un gato hambriento. -buenas tardes carla :3- happy habia entrado a la cafeteria a buscar mas de esos pescaditos ;) -hola happy- carla abrazo a happy, es que hace mucho tiempo que no se veian...

-dime happy como esta na-kun?-

-na-chan esta bien :), oye carla si estas buscando algo rico te recomiendo este- dijo happy señalando a ese rico y jugoso pescadito relleno de chocolate :3

-happy eso si se ve bueno:L- la pobre carla estaba babeando jajaja pobre... carla se compro el pescadito y despues se fue agarrada de la mano con happy.

-carla me preguntaba si querias salir a comer esta noche conmigo-

-claro happy me encantaria, pero primero tengo que ver si al ridulo mystgun no se le ocurre salir con eli-chan esta noche porque sabes que todavia no confio en que la pobre wendy se quede sola en casa..-

-pero la puedes dejar en casa de lucy o levy?-

-ok ya que lo pones asi... CLARO QUE IRIA A UNA CITA CONTIGO!- carla le salto arriba y despues le dio un beso en la mejlla para luego irse a dar una clase de ingles con los de tercer año.

-alfin consegui que carla salga conmigo :D-

*suena el timbre*

todo el mundo se prepara para su siguiente clase. a natsu, grey y a gajeel les toca quimica con totomaru. a levy y lucy les toca psicologia con makarov. a wendy medicina con poloskya.

**natsu pov**

*en el aula de quimica*

me pregunto por que le he dicho a lucy que me gusta y por que le dije a la mejor amiga de ella que yo era su novio... aunque tengo que admitir que me siento atraido a ella. pero no por su cuerpo solamente sino que tambien me siento atraido a ella como si quisiera saber mas sobre lo que ha pasado en lo que fui a estudia a otra escuela, sus gustos, lo que le disgusta y lo que ella piensa de mi... creo que este asunto con lucy ha ido lejos y que mis sentimientos por ella son reales ya es solo un deseo de tocar su cuerpo ahora es un amor real... y quisiera profundizarlo un poco mas. lisanna queria que fuera feliz y lo sere... encontrare mi felicidad con lucy.

-señor dragneel usted esta pendiente a la tabla periodica que estoy escribiendo?- ay dios se me olvido que estamos en clase...

-perdo totomaru-sensei es que me distraje un poquito..-

**lucy pov**

*en el aula de psicologia*

el profesor falto hoy porque tenia asuntos que resolver como es el director de la universidad. asi que lo remplazo su hija mavis.

-holis soy mavis :) y estoy super feliz de enseñarles esta materia.- mavis es una mujer de unos 19 con apariencia de 16, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es rubio muy largo y muy hondulado. tenia puesto un vestido rosado melocoton por debajo de la rodilla con mangas cortas y unos zapatos blancos y en el cabello llevaba un lazo blanco :3 -okis ahora vamos a comenzar :3-

-disculper profe usted no es muy jiven para estar aqui?- pregunto un estudiante de atras

-pero que cosas dicen si tengo 19 jajaja-

-pero si usted parece de 15...- mavis se veia molesta pues parece que creia que lo decia por sus pechos ella estaba apunto de nokear al pobre muchacho si no fuera porque si novio entro.

-mavis-chan que crees que haces?...-

-zeref-kun...- ella bajo su brazo -es que el me ha llamado plana...-

-mavis el no hizo eso-

-pero me dijo que paresco de 15...- mavis comenzo a llorar -ay mavis sabes que como eres estas bien :), ahora sigue dando la clase esta bien :)- mavis asintio con la cabeza con señal que dijo que si. -si uno de ustedes hace que mi mavis-chan vuelva a llorar. hablare con makarov-san- despues de decir eso zeref se fue y mavis continuo con su clase.

-que linda pareja hacen cierto lu-chan?, ojala gajeel fuera asi conmigo...-

-levy sabes como es gajeel, tan frio como el hielo pero es que es tsundere y lo sabes bien...-

-jajaja tsundere- despues empezaron a escribir lo que mavis ponia en la pizara.

_**continuara**_

* * *

okey creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito... ni modo ahora dejenme dejarles las informaciones sobre los personajes recientes.

_lucy heartfillia_

lucy quedo huerfana a los cinco años y sueña con ser una gran escritora, cuando estaba en septimo grado los otros estudiantes le hacian bullying por sus pechos planos y natsu dragneel la defendio durante tres años hasta que se fue del colegio. aunque despues lucy se desarrollo y dejaron de molestarla. ahora ella estudia con sus dos mejores amigas en la universidad para alcanzar sus metas juntas.

**edad:** 18

**gustos: **dulces,libros y anteriormente acosar a na-kun

**disgustos: **bullies, cosas amargas y lo picante.

natsu dragneel

_natsu era hurfano y lo adopto un hombre llamdo igneel el cual tenia dos hijos daphne que es la mayor y happy que es el menor. natsu estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia lisanna y sentia una ligera atraccion por lucy cuando estudiaban juntos. despues de que lisanna muriera la perdida fue tan fuerte que lo tuvieron que cambiar de colegio. ahora el estudia en la universidad y se volvio a encontrar con lucy, actualmente esta enamorado de ella. su sueño es ser un ingeniero y contruir muchos edificios con parques atras para que los niños juegen._

**edad: **18

**gustos: **lo picante, video juegos e imaginar cosas pervertidas sobre lucy :3

**disgustos: **gente que es mala con otros y lo empalagoso como la jalea de fresa.

levy mc. garden

_ella y lucy se conocieron en segundo de bachiller y lucy la defendia de las personas que la trataban mal porque no tenia pechos grandes (ahora gajeel la defiende). desde entonces se empezaron a llevar mejor hasta ser las mejores amigas que vemos hoy en dia :3. actualmente sale con gajeel redfox un ex pandillero que la trataba mal pero ella encontro como darle una vuelta a la situacion haciendo que los dos se enamoraran._

**edad: **18

**gustos:**libros, comida, pasar tiempo con sus amigas y con gajeel.

**disgustos:** personas que odian leer,personas que tratan de hacerle daño a sus amigos y el desorden...

grey fullbuster

_grey tiene dos hermanos ultear y lyon, grey es el menor de los tres. ellos no tienen padre solo conocieron y crecieron con su madre ur. grey conocio a natsu en primaria junto con lisana, natsu y grey vivian peleando como un par de idiotas todo el tiempo. ahora grey quiere convertirse en artista y lograr se famoso como los artistas de los cual le hablaba ur._

**edad: **18

**gustos:**los helados,videojuegos y anime

**disgustos: **la ropa y el calor.

gajeel redfox

_apodado hierro negro porque cuando peleaba siempre tenia en su mano como arma un tubo de hierro negro. el conocio a levy en el colegio cuando estaban en tercero de bachiller, ella lo contisto con su belleza e inteligencia sin mencionar su carisma ;). ahora gajeel quiere ser un arquitecto profesional y hacer planos para un edificio que asombre a todo el mundo._

**edad:** 19

**gustos: **estar con levy y con su hermano panther lily

**disgustos: **que lily le de golpes en la cabeza.


	6. Mavis Vermilion el angel enamorado

okey antes de seguir con mi fanfic quisiera hacer la historia de cada uno de los personajes que amo pero no seran muy largas esto es como... una manera alterna de buscar inspiracion espero que les guste chau :)

* * *

**normal pov**

mavis estaba sonriendo feliz como si el mundo le valiera un comino esa sonrisa que tenia ella era simplemente identica a la de un angel como la de su madre o almenos es le decia makarov... la madre de mavis murio de cancer y ella apanas la pudo conocer pero se decia que su madre angela vermilion de dreyar una mujer delicada de cabello rubio, rizado y muy largo, una sonrisa resplandeciente y unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida. ella disfrutaba coser y hacer vestidos en su tiempo libre, despues de que diera a luz su salud se fue deteriorando y sus defensas estaban debiles... su hijo ivan padre de laxus se nego a ayudar a su madre ya que la consideraba un animal faldero que no merecia cuidades en especifico aunque esa conducta no era rara en el ai el trataba hasta a su hijo!. no recordaba el rostro de su madre con exactitud pero si sabia como ella le hacia unos vestidos hermosos con diversos colores que hacian su mundo mas colorido mientras los usaba... ivan no soportaba ver como su padre preferia a esa "mocosa" en vez de a el y se fue de la casa con la mitad de la herencia dejando a mkarov solo con hija a la cual alimentar y proteger...

makarov no sabia que hacer sin angela pero recordo un lugar a donde ir Fairy Tail, ese fue su primer lugar de trabajo y ahi fue que conocio a angela. el director actual conocia muy bien a makarov asi que le dio trabajo como consejero sin ninguna duda aparte de que el sueldo era buenisimo. mavis iba creciendo y a la edad de 12 años conocio a zeref en la escuela de tenrou. zeref era muy distante y no hablaba con nadie pero a mavis le mataba la curiosidad sobre el y queria saber porque nunca hablaba, asi que un dia...

-hola, me llamo mavis- ella le sonrio y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tal belleza que expresaba la cara de mavis, zeref se puso nervioso se empezo a sobar la cabeza y a tartamudear se preguntaba porque una chica tan linda se pondria hablar con el. -ho-ho-hola me ll-llamo ze-zeref...mu-mucho gu-gusto...- zeref se sonrojo todavia mas.

-disculpa no te importa si me siento a tu lado-

-no importa...- el se estaba levantando pero mavis lo jalo de la camiseta y lo sento denuevo a su lado

-de aqui no te vas, responderas estas preguntas si o si-

-okey pero que no sea nada raro- mavis le sonrio nuevamente, ella le pregunto muchas cosas y hablaron y hablaron. despues todos los dias se sentaban juntos en el almuerzo,conversaban y se iban a jugar video juegos a una plaza que habia cerca.

ya habian pasado cuatro años mavis tenia 15 y zeref 16 ya que el le lleva un año...

mavis estaba enamorada de el pero no sabia como decirle, ese dia era san valentin y era sabado mavis jugaba just dance como siempre mientras su padre administraba unos papeles de su trabajo. a makarov le caia muy bien zeref el sabia que lo que importa es lo de adentro y que el valora a mavis asi que los apoyaba en su relacion. zeref habia llegado a casa de mavis con unos chocolates makarov le abrio la puerta y entendio muy bien sus intenciones asi que lo llevo a la sala mientras mavis seui bailando infantilmente beauty and a beat con su kinect.

-oye zeref-kun que gusto que alfin te le confesaras a la tierna mavis-chan-

-bueno me ha tomado algo de tiempo pensarlo y yo la quiero mucho desde que la conosco-

-lo se, ella tambien te quiere-

-yo la amo señor realmente la amo...-

-yo respeto los sentimientos de ambos pero...- makarov se le acerco con una mirada seria y le dijo -si le tomas la virginidad a mi hija antes del matrimonio te juro por angela que te mando al edolas volando de swing- zeref apenado con la cara toda roja sacudio sus manos mientras balbuceaba makarov sonreia alfin encontro a alguien que quisiera a mavis casi tanto como el la quiere "ves angela encontramos al muchacho". zeref subio hacia el cuarto de mavis toco la puerta y salieron a comprar unos batidos a "ichigo shinigami" donde hacen unas malteadas de fresa buenisisismas segun mavis esta es la primera vez que zeref.

las manos de zeref temblaban y el sudaba como loco jajajaja sus expresiones daban risa realmente jajajaja

-mavis...-

-si...-

-tu sabes que te quiero mucho cierto...-

-si yo tambien te quiero, despues de todo eres mi mejor amigo per- zeref de escuchar esa palabra se levanto de su silla y mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso...

-asi que tu mejor amigo...- se fue pero mavis lo agarro de la camiseta lo cual le trajo mucho recuerdo a ambos y antes de lo esperado su cara estaban a centimetros de distancia.

-zeref eres mi mejor amigo y me conoces mejor que nadie por eso queria decirte que te amo...- mavis y zeref estaban sonrojados completamente era inevitable que zeref hiciera lo que hizo ahora... osea que..._** ZEREF BESO A MAVIIIIIIS**_y asi comenzo un romace que permanece hasta el dia de hoy :).

* * *

holis que les parecio mi historia sobre como mavis y zeref se conocieron, dejenme sus reviews que son la gasolina que me enciende la inspiracion para escribir fic solo para ustedes mis amores hermosos bueno aqui les dejo mas informacion sobre los personajes recientes:

**Mavis Dreyar Vermilion**

mavis crecio sola con su padre y su hermano, a muy temprana edad su madre murio y despues su hermano huyo de la casa robando la mitad del dinero que poseia su padre...

ella conocio a zeref en el colegio y desde entonces no deja de quererle como en el primer dia que se vieron :3

**Edad: **19

**Gustos:** dulces, jugar just dance,one direction,imagine dragon y sus padres

**Disgustos: **su hermano, lagartos y pervertidos...

**Zeref black (no se me ocurrio otra cosa...)**

zeref antes no le gustaba socializar con nadie hasta que conocio a mavis que cambio su vida y se enamoro perdidamente de ella. actualmente esta saliendo con ella y esta buscando el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio :3.

**Edad: **20

**Gustos: **pasar tiempo con mavis y la buena musica de fall out boy

**Disgustos: justin bieber y su estupida forma de tratar a sus fans (ese idota ojala y lo castren)**

**jejejeje muy pronto vendra la historia de nuestro amado natsu y luego seguire con la ruta normal del fic chau espero que le haya gustado besos :D**


	7. igneel-san y na-kun

okey ya este es el ultimo cap de relleno del mes ojala les guste

posdata una sorpresa al final del cap ;)

* * *

**normal pov**

era un dia soleado en okinawa, un pequeño natsu de apenas ocho años de edad dormia feliz en su cama a las doce de la tarde en una cabaña bonita con muchas flores a su alrededor y super cerca de un arrollo cristalino. daphne la hermana mayor de natsu y happy preparaba la comida, happy estaba pescando e igneel estaba al lado de natsu mirando como su pequeño bebe dormia.

natsu se desperto y vio que igneel estaba a su lado lo cual lo hizo muy feliz ya que normalmente el nunca estaba en cas y su madre natsuki los tenia que cuidar.

-hola papi, buenos dias-

-natsu ya casi esta la comida, daphne esta preparando tu favorito costillas con salsa de bbq extra picante-

-que rico- natsu se levanto de golpe y se fue directo a la puerta pero igneel lo agarro de la pijama

-no tan rapido... cepillate los dientes y toma un baño-

-esta bien...- despues de haber dicho eso natsu se fue a bañar y se encontro con su madre en el pasillo.

-buenos dias mami-

-buenos dias na-kun- natsu se bañaba muy feliz de la vida mientras

*en la habitacion de igneel y natsu*

natsuki habia entrado a la habitacion e igneel estaba cabizbajo.

-... cuando le diras a los niños que te que te queda poco tiempo de vida...-

-sabes que nunca le haria eso a ellos...- natsuki comenzo a llorar...

-querida, si se lo dices le ahorraras muchas lagrimas a los niños-

-lo se pe- natsuki cayo en el piso sosteniendose el pecho llorando y gritando...

-NATSUKI NOOO NO ME DEJES NOO- igneel lloraba y gritaba

-te amo igneel-

-NOOOO NO TE MUERAS NATSUKI NO ME DEJES-

-cuida a na-kun crialo para que se convierta en un buen muchacho- la respiracion de natsuki se volvia cada vez mas pesada y sus parpados se cerraban lentamente

-te amo igneel-

-tambien te amo natsuki...- natsuki sonrio y despues murio, sus ultimas palabras fueron "te amo igneel". nadie se esperaba eso... ni siquiera los niños lo sabian...

*en la cocina*

-que rico me quedo esto, OIGAN LA COMIDA YA ESTA LISTAAAA- daphne gritaba como loca mientra cogia el plato para llevarlo a la mesa.

igneel entro con el cadaver de su esposa entre brazos, daphne solto el plato por causa del shock.

una semana despues enterraron a natsuki y se mudaron a magnolia para comenzar una nueva vida, ahora vivian en un apartamento bonito de 4 habitaciones dos y medio baños y una cocina bella sin mencionar la sala con sistema hd. natsu ya habia comenzado el colegio al igual que daphne y happy.

*en la primaria fairy school*

-chicos el es natsu dragneel-

-mucho gusto...-

-em sientate alado de lisanna la de los cabellos blancos y ojos azules- natsu se sento a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra.

-holis-

-hola...-

-oye- natsu la miro con una expresion neutra y una mirada fria

-sonrie un poco que asi te veras mas lindo-

-como sonrio asi- natsu tomo con cada mano un extremo de sus cachetes y los jalo para arriba en vez de parecer sonrisa se parecia al joker de batman...

-jajaja asi no bobo-

-jajajaja perdon hace mucho que no sonrio jajajaja-

desde entonces se volvieron buenos amigos. despues comenzaron septimo grado y lisanna se juntaba mucho con gray y con lucy pero sobre todo con gray. natsu se peleaba cucho con el porque se sentia celoso...

tambien protegia a lucy de blullies y se hicieron buenos amigos.

*en casa de natsu*

-papi llegue-

-hola natsu-

-pa, que hay de comer?-

-no se-

-okey, nos vemos luego-

-bye-bye-

dicho eso natsu se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse la ropa.

**lucy pov**

hoy fui a acosar a na-kun como siempre en los viernes jijiji ni modo le agradesco a lisanna por la direcion jijiji.

**normal pov**

-que calor hace- se quito la camisa y sintio que lo miraban miro por la ventana y no habia nadie asi que se quito los pantalones solo quedaban sus boxers estaba apunto de quitarselos pero lucy se fue corriendo antes de que se los que se los quitara estaba demasiado nerviosa y sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate...

natsu se puso unas vermudas y un polo color naranja. despues comenzo a hablar con lisanna por facebook:

lisanna: holis :3

natsu: hola ;)

lisanna: que haces?

natsu: nada solo oigo los green day y tu?

lisanna: preparsandome para salir con mis hermanos a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una prima :3

natsu: que te vaya bien

lisanna:gracias

natsu: lisanna como estas?

lisanna: bien y tu?

natsu: lisana te puedo hacer una pregunta?

lisanna: claro

natsu:...

lisanna: corre que me tengo que ir!

natsu: okis, te gusta alguien?

lisanna: sip

natsu: quien?

lisanna: gray y pienso confesarme mañana en el colegio

natsu se desconecto y se echo a dormir. al dia siguiente se enteraron de que lisanna habia muerto en accidente en el auto de su hermano ya que el manejaba borracho y su hermana estaba durmiendo luego chocaron, el carro dio vueltas y despues lisanna se dio en la nuca con la parte trasera del asiento.

natsu no pudo soportar el dolor de la muerte de su amiga mas cercana ya en 2do de bachiller lo transfirireron a otra escuela al otro lado del pais.

luego de un tiempo daphne encontro un trabajo en una compañia de salchichas de dieta y happy era profesor en la universidad de fairy tail ubicada en magnolia. igneel trabajaba lejos asi que natsu se fue a vivr con happy a magnolia y comenzo a estudiar en la universidad de fairy tail donde se recontro con lucy heartfillia de la cual se enamoro perdidamente.

* * *

que tal les parecio este capitulo jijiji

natsuki dragion

la esposa de igneel, madre adoptiva de daphne,happy y natsu. sufria del corazon y nunca se lo quiso decir a sus hijos no sufrieran. sus ultimas palabras fueron "te amo igneel" y su ultima voluntad fue "cuida bien a los niños"

**edad:** 29

**gustos:** comida

**disgustos:** el hambre

happy dragneel

lo describen como cara de gato por la forma en la que pone su boca y es un miedoso huye de cualquier situacion peligrosa exepto cuando hay que proteger a alguien que quiere...

vive en magnolia con natsu cerca de un parque, el apartamento tiene dos habitaciones y una sala grande :3

**edad: **20

**gustos: **pecado y carla

**disgustos: **pecado con espinas

daphne dragneel

daphne es la mayor de todos los hijos de igneel y natsuki, es considerada muy responsable y fue la primera en entrarse de la muerte de su madre...

es dueña de su propia marca de salchichas de dieta.

**edad: **25

**gustos:** gatos,flores y dragones

**disgustos: **engordar y personas que no creen en dragones...

proximamente quiero poner algo de gruvia junto con algo de experiencias mias mescladas con esa pareja, y se aproxima un baile de invierno envienme reviews para escoger von quien ira quien al baile y quien cantara alone together de fall out boy bueno aqui me despido chau :)


	8. asignacion de las habitaciones

en este capitulo asignare las habitaciones a los estudiantes y se anunciara el baile bienvenida para dar la comienzo al nuevo semestre y adivinen juvia mi querida juvia aparecera hoy jejejeje.

* * *

**normal pov**

ya habia tocado la campana y hoy se asignaran las habitaciones a los estudiantes. todos se veian emocionados, obviamente las habitaciones se dividen por genero pero los edificios no...

la lista de los hombres es:

grey-natsu. habitacion 5 a

freed- jellal habitacion #2 B

gajeel- alzack habitacion #3 A

laxus- elfman habitacion #1 A

macao-wakaba habitacion #4 B

max-nab habitacion #6 A

vijeeter-warren habitacion #7 B

la lista de las mujeres:

wendy-cana habitacion #5 B

erza-mirajane habitacion #3 B

lucy-juvia habitacion #4 A

levy-kinana habitacion #2 A

bisca-laki habitacion #1 B

no habian muchos estudiantes este año... aunque lucy se preguntaba quien era juvia y porque ese nombre le sonaba muy familiar. luego mavis comenzo a hablar

-atencion a todos, pronto tendremos el baile de bienvenida sera en cuatro dias asi que vayan buscando pareja y si les interesa pueden inscribirse en el comite estudiantil para ayudarnos con las decoraciones y demas- mavis termino la oracion con una de sus tipas sonrisas. despues todos se dirigian a sus habitaciones con sus maletas y sus mochilas.

**lucy pov**

me pregunto a quien tenemos en frente y aquien tenemos al lado... luego vi que a mi lado estaba natsu y el no demoro en verme asi que el se fue acercando hacia mi y me dijo

-lu-chan, queria saber si te gustaria ir conmigo al baile de bienvenida...- natsu estaba sonrojado totalmente y yo todavia estaba un poco enamorada de natsu asi.

-si na-kun, me encantaria ir al baile contigo-

-enserio-

-sip, bye-bye na-kun-

-adios lucy- despues los dos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones... y lo mejor era que su cuarto queda justo al lado del mio. abri la puerta y me encontre con una chica de cabellos azules rizados y largos, con una piel palida que a primera vista parecia porcelana y unos ojos azul oscuro. esa chica yo la habia visto antes...

*flash back de lucy*

en la calle en la que vivia habia una niña llamada juvia yo le decia juvia-chan ya que era bastante enana y tierna...

al final se veian dos chicas pequeñas corriendo incocentemente mientras se escuchaba la palara onee-san.

*fin flashback*

-juvia-chan...- juvia volteo a verme

-disculpa,acaso me conoces?-

-creo que, por casualidad viviste por la calle llamada "love an lucky"?-

-si, por que preguntas?-

-pues yo vivia ahi tambien y creo que hasta nos conociamos...-

-no puede ser... onee-san- juvia salto encima de mi y comenzo a estrujar su cara sobre mi mejilla, se nota que su afecto por mi todavia es fuerte jejeje.

la puerta se abrio no era nada mas y nada menos que natsu...

-oye lu...- natsu empezo a sangrar por la nariz al parecer mal interpreto todo aunque cualquiera pensaria mal sobre dos chicas con falda tiradas en en piso con las piernas entrelazadas y sus caras extremadamente cerca, aparte de que es un pervertido...

-pe-pe-perdon... yo no quise ve-ver na-nada yo solo solo... sabes que mejor me voy-

-hey na-kun espe...- ok ese idiota me dejo con las palabras en la boca denuevo aveces me dan unas ganas de extrangularlo. juvia se levanto y se sento en el piso con las manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-perdon por causarte problemas onee-san, no era mi intencion...- se veia tan kawaii en esa pose me recuerda cuando eramos una niñas y ella me pedia perdon por tirar mis tazas de te y se ponia llorar mientras yo la abrazaba y le decia que no importaba que yo la perdonaba... esos si eran buenos tiempos ah.

-no importa, ahora mejor sera organizar la habitacion antes de que vaya a explicarle lo que paso a natsu-

-puedo ir contigo?-

-claro, de paso te presento a gray, el es un amigo mio desde hace mucho y se me hace que te va a caer bien. pero ahora mueve esas manitas de muñeca y a poner esta habitacion bonita tu y yo juntas-

despues de lo dicho juvia y yo comenzamos a organizar nuestras camas, ella tendio la suya con una sabana blanca,una corcha azul turquesa, un par de almohadas blancas y un muñeco teru teru bozu. yo puse la mia con una sabana blanca, una corcha color melocoton, un par de almohadas blancas y mi muñeca michel. luego organizamos nuestros guardaropas y nos pusimos la pijama para de ultimo ir a la habitacion de na-kun a explicarle que es lo que habia sucedido.

*en la habitacion de natsu y gray*

-natsu perdon por entrar asi por asi y a estas hora de la noche-

- no importa lucy, pero quien es ella?-

-ella es juvia, amiga de la infancia y mi compañera de cuarto-

-es un gusto conocerlo-

-hey lucy, que haces aqui, y quien es esa amiga tuya es bonita me la presentas- de la nada salio gray siendo tapado solo por sus boxers cortos y ajustados que resaltaban su... (no puedo decirlo pues hay menores que leen el fic pero los pervertidos como yo entienden jejejeje). juvia estaba sonrojada, ella nunca se acostumbro a ver hombres con poca ropa encima y menos si tenian un buen cuerpo como el de nuestro amigo gray.

-ella es juvia- gray puso a juvia contra la pared ni yo podia creer lo que veia gray normalmente no mostraba sus instintos pervertidos a los desconocidos, deseguro que ella lo exitaba mas que las otras zorras con pechos grandes que siempre venian a buscarlo aunque ni que le ven yo prefiero a mi na-kun un trillon de veces.

-gra-gray po-porfavor s-se puede alejar un po-poco...- gray no le hizo caso y comenzo a olfatearla natsu y yo nos levantamos furiosos yo empuje a gray y natsu le dio una patada en la rodilla despues cogi a juvia de la muñeca y salimos corriendo hasta nuestro cuarto.

*en el cuarto de lucy y juvia*

-perdon por eso juvia-chan-

-lucy por casualidad gray-sama tiene novia?- no podia creer lo que escuchaba a juvia le interasaba gray...

-ay juvia eres tan predecible...- luego las dos nos reimos y nos dormimos abrazaditas como cuando eramos niñas.

* * *

que tal les parecio el capitulo del fic jejejejeje por mi parte a mi me encanto totalmente :3

_juvia loxar_

desde pequeña a juvia le decian que por su alrededor llovia asi que nadie se le acercaba y ella le rezaba a un muñeco teru teru bozu para que al dia siguiente fuera soleado, despues de conocer a lucy por algun motivo su cielo nublado se despejo y desde entonces ella le desarollo un cariño inmenso :3

**edad **19

**gustos:**los dias soleados,la playa,el agua y los chicos con cabello negro.

**disgustos: **la comida pegajosa.

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ;)


	9. Mi media naranja?

jejejeje estetitulo se me ocurrio gracias a un review. gracias por seguir mi historia :) ah y por si preguntan en que dia entraron a la universidad... fue en noviembre 30 de este bello 2013

* * *

ya eran alrededor de las seis la madrugada, primero de diciembre del 2013 y ya empezaba a hacer frio en magnolia. habia un rumor de que hoy llegaria un chico nuevo transferido de la universidad lamia scale y que ese supuesto estudiante nuevo es el hermano de grey.

*en el cuarto de lucy y juvia*

juvia se estaba duchando mientras lucy buscaba un par de medias hasta los muslos y una bufanda la cual nunca encontro.

-lucy onee-san, me pasas mi toalla que la deje en mi maleta porfis-

-ya va- lucy comenzo a buscar esa toalla en la maleta de juvia, tenia un dibujo bastante interesante dibujado jejeje era un -teru teru bozu, parece que no has olvidado de el cierto que tierna juvia-chan- lucy fue a entregarle su toalla a juvia, lucy abrio la puerta sin tocar ni avisar o algo parecido luego sin darse cuenta ella y juvia se llevaron una sorpresa.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- un par de gritos femeninos se escucho por toda la instalacion provocando que el dragon pervertido se despertara para salir al rescate de lucy. natsu se fue corriendo hacia la habitacion de lucy y entro de golpe pateando la puerta despues entro al las duchas donde casi se desangra nasalmente, pues juvia estaba sin ropa tratando se cubrirse con su toalla cosa que no funciono y lucy solo estaba en bragas y en medias azul marino hasta el muslo. natsu estaba desparamado en el piso asi que juvia y lucy aprovecharon para ponerse sus ropas aun estando muy avergonzadas por lo sucedido.

despues de que las dos estuvieran listas fueron a ver a natsu que todavia estaba en el suelo tirado pero antes de ir...

-perdon por no tocar la puerta juvia-chan...- dijo lucy bastante avergonzada

-no te preocuper, no me asustaste es solo que me sorprendiste aunque no es la primera vez que nos vemos mutuamente.-

-cierto, cuando eramos unas chavas tomabamos duchas juntas, bueno mejor voy a ver a natus ve tu sola a buscar el desayuno aqui te dejo el dinero chau cuidate.-

-okis, bye onee-chan-

lucy se fue a buscar a natsu y cuando llego el ya estaba mejor pues ya no estaba tirado en el suelo o con una cara de retrasado mental

-estas bien na-kun-

-... lucy puedo pedirte un favor...-

-quep?- natsu se sonrojo e inflo sus cachete

-no me llames na-kun...- dijo el susurrando

-que?!-

-QUE NO ME LLAMES NA-KUN!...- dijo natsu aun mas sonrojado -perdon por gritarte lucy pero... es vergonzoso que hagas eso...-

-ya que estamos en el tema, no me llames luce, luigi,lebron, lucas, lucky-

-entendi entendi ya deja eso... mejor vamos a clase, vale?- natsu estiro su mano hacia lucy y ella sonrio para luego coger su mano y salir juntos rumbo a la cafeteria.

**juvia pov**

me pregunto donde esta la cafeteria... lucy por que no me diste un mapa o algo asi...

**normal pov**

juvia seguia preguntandose donde carajos estaba la cafetira y choco con alguien. juvia cayo en el suelo provocando que se le vieran las bragas ya que quedo con las piernas abiertas.

-disculpame no te vi- un chico apuesto de cabello blanco y ojos negros -dejame ayudarte a levantarte- juvia se dio cuenta de que se le veian las bragas y cerro las piernas luego su cara se torno roja totalmente pero despues vio que el chico le sonrio y ella no podia rechazar que la ayudara asi que tomo su mano correspondiendole la sonrisa.

-mi nombre es juvia loxar-

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es lyon vastia. oye que buscabas hace rato?-

- busco la cafeteria... pero no la encuentro- dijo juvia inflando sus cachetes sonrojados

-jaja a la verdad que eres tierna, pues veras mi hermano menor estudia aqui y me dio un mapa de las instalaciones asi que talvez pueda ayudarte-

-gracias- dijo juvia con una sonrisa calida en su rostro. despues lyon la llevo a la cafeteria donde se encontro con natsu y lucy.

*en la cafeteria*

-juvia-chan, quien es el?-

-pues veras el es lyon y me ayudo a encontrar la cafeteria- natsu se entro en la conversasion

-asi que eres el hermano de gray-

-asi es ese soy yo-

-pues...- juvia no sabia que decir exepto -quisieras almorzar conmigo?-

**juvia pov**

no entiendo por que dije eso apenas desarrolle un sentimiento por grey-sama luego de que lucy me contara que el era asi con todas perdi el interes y me senti triste... aunque seria bueno conocer a lyon mejor, no se por que pero hay algo en el que me da curiosidad jiji

-claro- dijo lyon con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-jejejeje lucy no crees que ellos talvez jejeje- dijo natsu secretiando con lucy

-jejeje talvez natsu talvez jajajaja- dijo lucy correspondiendo a sus chismes, luego ellos se fueron a comer a una mesa y yo me fui a comer con lyon.

donde nosotros dos nos sentamos habia una ventana con una vista maravillosa hacia el patio trasero de la institucion.

-entonces juvia, que quieres comer?-

-umm unos panqueques con mermelada de fresa y un jugito de naranja-

-en un momento te lo traigo-

-no se preocupe no es necesario que me compre el desayuno-

-insisto permiteme- dijo lyon sonriendo amablemente

-o-okey- no pude evitar sonrojarme.

**normal pov**

juvia se quedaba mirando a lyon de pies a cabeza mientras el caminaba hacia la fila de la comida. lucy vino junto a levy y wendy luego se sentaron con ella.

-asi que eres juvia, lu-chan nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti. soy levy-

-holis soy wendy-

-jejeje juvia-chan que tanto hablabas con el nuevo-

-uuuuuh- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-juvia-chan talvez ya hayas encontrado a tu media naranja-

-ONEE-SAN- juvia se cubrio su rostro sonrojado-me cuentas los detalles luego ~chuu~- luego las tres chicas se fueron ya que lyon venia un lo que queria juvia y un sandwich de queso y tomate y un jugito de naranja.

-perdon por la demora es que la fila era muy larga-

-gra-gracias lyon-sama, eso me recuerda a que año esta?-

-estoy en segundo y tu?-

-primero-

^toca el timbre^

-bueno nos veremos luego juvia- dijo lyon antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a juvia y salir corriendo hacia su clase de ingles. los latidos de juvia se aceleraron.

-ad-adios...- juvia estaba super sonrojada, despues estar en su zona de imaginacion por tres segundos se fue corriendo hacia su clase de matematicas.

* * *

que les parecio el capitulo, perdon si no les gusta lyuvia pero realmente es mi cuarta pareja favorita de FT, realmente queria un poco mas de nalu en este cap. pero me inspire en lyuvia y quien sabe talvez juvia invinte a lyon al baile y jijijiji... buno aqui me despido chau los amo recuerden los reviews ;)


	10. nuestra primera cita pt 1

jajajaja parece que estoy bien activa hoy, talvez es porque "gray-sama" me dijo algo que me alegro el dia ;)

* * *

**natsu pov**

las clases no terminaban nunca ya ibamos en la cuarta hora nos tocaba ingles con la profe carla. yo copiaba la clase feliz de la vida ya que la profesora dijo que le dolia la cabeza y que se iba a la enfermeria asi que no temdremos tarea y solo son cinco preguntas sencillas (almenos para mi). hay algo que me pregunto... lo de yo era novio de lucy era una broma y ella lo sabia pero aun asi ella me gusta y no se cuales son sus sentimientos entonces por que me tratara como hoy en su cuarto... sera que yo le gusto?.

^toco el timbre^

ya era hora de el cambio de clases y fui a al curso de luy para encontrarme con ella a ver si queria salir conmigo para dejar esto claro de una buena vez!.

desde que entre reconoci a lucy aunque estuviera de espaldas esas curvas la delatan y ella estaba temblando al parecer esas medias largas no ayudan en casi nada jejeje voy a ver que le parece esto y luego la invito a salir muahahaha soy un genio!.

-hey lucy-

-hola natsu-

-que haces aqui?-

-vine a verte-

-eso es muy tierno natsu, gracias- me quite mi bufanda, es una bufanda muy especial... era de mi madre y despues que ella muriera igneel se la quedo despues lisanna murio e igneel me dio la bufanda para sentirme seguro desde entonces no me la he quitado. -parece que tienes frio quedate con ella un rato-

-natsu... no se que decir.. esta bufanda era de tu madre y...-

-no importa, ya que me gustas mucho lucy- todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo pero a mi no me importo en cambio lucy se puso nerviosa-ah queria preguntarte si querias ir al parque que queda a dos calles de aqui dicen que hay una pista de patinaje y que te regalan dulces gratis si entras-

-eso suena divertido, me encantaria natsu-

-okey es una cita-

-ci-ci-cita?!-

-nos vemos ahi a las seis en la salida de la universidad-

-o-o-okey-

me fui a comprar un burrito extra picante con carne extra y una soda. no vi a gray en todo el dia al parecer esta evitando a lyon yo creia que se habian reconciliado por lo que me conto ultear. me fui a la oficina del director para preguntarle si venian mas estudiantes nuevos.

*en la oficina de makarov*

~toc toc~

-pase-

-yo oji-chan-

-ah eres tu natsu ven sientate, dime que se te ofrece?-

-solo queria saber si venian ms estudiantes nuevos hehehe-

-ahora que lo dices... si vienen dos chicos nuevos de oracion seis-

-ORACION SEIS?!,TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO VIEJO?!-

-bueno yo hable con el jefe y me dijo que queria que tuvieran un futuro mejor asi que me dio a sus dos integrantes mas inocente y yo les he estado dando clases desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-si tu lo dices... VIEJO!- me made corriendo y cerre la puerta

-MOCOSO VUELVE AQUI Y DAME LA CARA COMO HOMBRE!- abri la puerta denuevo y le saque la lengua luego sali corriendo denuevo

^toco el timbre^

ahora teniamos matematicas con mi hermano happy y el dio una clase sencilla ya que queria ver a carla que todavia le dolia la cabeza.

-perdonen que me vaya pero es que...-

-entedemos vaya-

-gracias-

teniamos dos horas de matematicas y el aunque fuera una clase sencilla era bastante amplia creo que el exagero...

**normal pov**

*en un cafe de magnolia*

-ah zeref-kun, recuerdas lo que paso en este lugar- decia mavis mirando a zeref con ojos de perrito

-como olvidarlo mavis-chan, aqui fue donde tu y yo nos confesamos-

-y donde tu me besaste por primera vez-

-mavis, te prepare una sorpresa- de la nada aparecieron unos chicos con instrumentos y una chica con un sombrero blanco, un t-shirt azul turquesa manga largas con una alas de angel en la espalda, una falda jean y los cabellos largos y hondulados. la cancion del ending favorito de mavis (jikan no tomori... o algo asi :/ ) de itazura na kiss. (la letra gruesa es de zeref y la normal es de lyra, (busquenla en version doblecero si les interesa)

**contigo me siento como en la cima  
cuando me doy cuenta la cita termina  
despedida no hay  
volvamos juntos hoy  
celebremos porque esto es felicidad**

palabras que desbordan mi interior  
cuando cruzamos miradas los dos.

aquellas veces que contigo estoy  
me bastan pero

hasta que vea el ultimo tren partir  
sostendre la mano que me extendiste ayer  
me hace feliz , la amabilidad de tu corazon

si esto es un cuento de hadas  
entonces viajare yo, a donde este  
mas cerca de ti

en cada momento junto a ti  
apesar de que sienta temor  
tu eres a quien quiero yo  
dentro de mi corazon

si un deseo pudiese pedir  
y que se hiciera realidad  
solamente te pido señor  
deten el tiempo por favor

**justo como ahora el tiempo puedes parar  
por el momento es lo unico en que puedo pensar  
y creo, no se hara realidad  
pero esta molestia debo expresar esta vez  
incluso si, los dias, mil horas tuvieran  
no seria realmente suficiente y  
solo quiero que poco a poco  
pueda reparar este corazon roto**

cuando nos volveremos a ver?

**no importa cuantas veces se repita en mi corazon  
que se reparte en la confusion  
como hasta hoy se que nada en mi cambiara  
el amor que te tengo y dime toda la verdad**

en cada momento junto a ti  
puedo sentir tu gentil calor  
y ya no sabe que decir  
la voz de mi corazon

si un deseo pudiese pedir  
y que se hiciera realidad  
solamente te pido señor  
deten el tiempo por favor

esta bien esta ambicion?  
porque en mi, ya no hay otro deseo no  
es solamente tu amor, lo que quiero en verdad  
sin dudas atare tus en manos en mi triste corazon

en cada momento junto a ti  
apesar de que sienta temor  
tu eres a quien quiero yo  
dentro de mi corazon

si un deseo pudiese pedir  
y que se hiciera realidad  
solamente te pido señor  
deten el tiempo por favor

en cada momento junto a ti

**aunque lejos estemos, se que nos volveremos a encontrar**

tu eres a quien quiero yo, dentro de mi corazon

en cada momento junto a ti

si el tiempo no, se frena, seguire creyendo amor

si se trata del destino , yo se  
que nos volveremos a ver x 2

luego zeref se arrodillo, mavis se cubrio la boca y comenzo a llorar.

-mavis-chan, sabes que yo te amo mucho... y que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo... por eso quiero saber si- zeref saco una caja en donde habia un hermoso anillo con un dimante rosado chiquitito -te quieres casarte conmigo?- mavis salto encima de zeref y lo beso -ok tomare eso como un si-

-pero claro que es un si!- mavis cogi su telefono y se tiro una foto con el anillo en la mano y cara sonriente luego se la mando a su padre con el mensaje que decia "ahora enviasela a mami, ya encontramos al indicado" despues makarov le respondio "ella deseguro esta sonriendo ahora, y mavis yo sabia que el era el indicado desde que lo vi por primera vez"

*en la enfermeria de la universidad*

-carla te sientes mejor-

-mas o menos...-

-carla, quisieras salir conmigo hoy a un parque que esta a dos calles de aqui?-

-al que tiene pista de patinaje y dan dulces gratis?!-

-aye-

-me encantaria happy- dijo carla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas solo siendo disimulado por una sonrisa hermosa y calida sonrisa.

^toca el timbre^

-bueno mejor me voy bajando- carla se tropeso y happy lazo para ayudarla pero alfin y al cabo sus planes dieron una vuelta inesperada ya que happy cayo encima de carla y ninguno de los dos podia evitar sonrojarse ya que sus labios estaban a escasos centimetros de distancia. carla cerro los ojos y sostuvo la cabeza de happy con sus manos, happy se acerco a ella y la beso pero fueron interumpidos por la no tan chiquita wendy que reacciono igual que cuando era una chava

-ah-ah per-per-perdon yo no quise ... mejor me voy- carla empujo a happy y luego se fue corriendo atras de su hermanita para explicarle todo

-ay mujeres...-

mientras tanto en los pasillos de fairy tail un feliz dragon pervertido corria hacia su cuarto ya que en lo que ocurrian todos esos eventos las horas de clase corrian como el viento.

-yahoo voy a salir con lucy!-

*en el cuarto de natsu y gray*

natsu se estaba poniendo un abrigo azul marino que le regalo happy, unas botas marrones y unos guantes negros combinado con sus pantalones negros. despues se fue a cepillarse los dientes luego se fue a la salida de la universidad a esperar a lucy.

cuando llego lucy con un abrigo azul turquesa, guantes anaranjados,una falda azul oscuro como el abrigo de natsu,legins marron oscuro, unas botas blancas y una coleta de pompones rosados al lado de su cabeza y el detalle mas lindo fue que llevababa la bufanda de natsu.

-woah lucy te vez hermosa-

-gracias, entonces vamos caminando o en taxi?-

-pff no me hagas reir lu, sigueme- natsu y lucy caminaron hasta un garaje donde habia una motocicleta con llamas en los bordes -este era el tesoro de mi padre en su juventud ahi fue donde mi madre y el se fueron a su primera cita juntos, y ahora...-

-nos iremos tu y yo a la nuestra- lucy le beso la mejilla a natsu, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero para disimular se monto en la moto y se puso un casco despues le dio un casco bastante comico a lucy era uno rosadito con orejas de gato.

-de quien era este casco, esta kawaii!-

-ese era el faovrito de mi madre, bueno mejor sujetate fuerte- lucy se fue sujetada de natsu, el solo queria que no se le parara "el taxi" XD porque lo pechos de lucy rebotaban contra su espalda.

-lu, ya llegamos.-

-natsu?!- una voz familiar resonaba atras de ambos natsu volteo y se llevo una sorpresa a ver que..

-oh happy, tu tambien viniste a la pista de patinaje-

-parece que los hermanos piensan igual-

-jajaja asi es, bueno nos veremos luego happy-

-chau-

-natsu vamos a la pista de patinaje se ve bella y ahora regalan chocolate caliente-

-a la verdad que eres glotona...-

-QUE DIJISTE?!-

-que desde aqui te vez hermosa!- dijo natsu con algo de temor en su voz

-mas te vale NA-KUN!-

-ya te dije que no me dijeras asi!-

-NA-KUN NA-KUN NA-KUN NA-KUN-

-oye lucy no me obligues a callarte!-

-ah y como vas a hacer eso eh NA-KUN!-

-ASI!- natsu tomo a lucy de la cintura y acerco sus rostros y a pocos centimetros de un beso le dijo -lucy... te amo- despues LUCY lo beso!

-natsu yo tambien... tambien te amo- lucy habia esperado ese momento desde que conocio estaba esperando que le dijera "lucy te amo" y hoy se habia cumplido su deseo.

* * *

que tal el capitulo, y esta es solo la primera parte la escribi en un solo dia :') no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que escribir este hermoso fic para ustedes. oigan alguna idea para la cancion de entrada para la boda de mavis y zeref? estare escribiendo mas seguido antes de el lunes 10 porque luego tengo examenes -_- desenme suerte


	11. nuestra primera cita pt2

perdon que me haya demorado tanto :p es que tenia examenes y el idiota de mi novio "gray-sama" me pidio salir con el ayer asi que no pude escribir nada.. ni modo ojala disfruten este cap

* * *

**normal pov.**

*aun en la pista de patinaje*

natsu y lucy se sonreian mutuamente, parecia mentira que todo eso habia pasado.

-natsu,mejor vamos a patinar que ya se acaba el chocolate caliente-

-ya te lo dije lucy eres una glotona-

-es que sabe muy rico, ese chocolatito con malvaviscos y y todo caliente...-

-ok ok pero despues no me vengas con que te duele la panza.-

-yahoo a la pista de patinaje!- lucy le tomo la mano a natsu y se fueron a patinar un buen rato.

*en el otro lado de la pista, con happy y carla*

-parece que ya el lindo na-chan consiguio decirle a lucy lo que siente- dijo carla con una sonrisa picara

-me sorprende que se haya atrevido, normalmente es timido con ese tipo de cosa...-

-si verdad, deseguro fue lucy la que lo beso jiji-

-carla, vamos hacia la pista estan dando esos pescaditos rellenos de chocolate que nos encantan!-

-vamos happy!- happy le tomo la mano a carla y se fueron caminando tranquilamente mientras veian las luces navideñas colgadas a los arboles, carla las veia con un asombro infantil.

-nunca habias visto las luces del parque eh,carla?-

-pues, mi madre nunca nos daba paseos por lo parques. ella los consideraba peligrosos asi que...-

-bueno, tu tranquila porque conmigo no te pasara nada- happy abrazo a carla con el brazo izquierdo y siguieron caminando hasta llegar hacia los pescaditos.

-ay happy mira mira, ese es gigante!-

-woah!, disculpe cuanto cuesta ese?-

-3.50 dolares, señor- dijo la vendedora sonrientemente, lo bueno es que happy habia traido 100 dolares para comprar dulces!

-ok, aqui tiene su dinero- la vendedora tomo el dinero y le dio el pescado -carla vamos a comerlo juntos!-

-vale, yo quiero la cola-

-ok entones yo tendre la cabeza- comenzaron a comer y a comer hasta que el pescadito que parecia enorme se estaba poniendo cada vez mas pequeño y los rostros de nuestros queridos happy y carla se iban acercando cada vez mas hasta que se besaron. happy abrazaba con ternura a su adorada carla mientras ella se sonrojaba como toda una niña, luego, se separaron mirandose a los ojos.

-carla...te amo-

- tambien te amo happy y me hace feliz que me hayas invitado aqui-

-entonces, quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile de bienvenida?-

-me encantaria happy!-

-bueno, ahora que te parece si vamos a patinar?-

-vamos-

cuando entraron a la pista de patinaje se volvieron a encontrar con natsu y lucy.

-ah nos volvemos a ver querido hermanito menor-

-hola happy-

-hola carla sensei-

-ah, hola lucy-chan, quisieras patinar conmigo?-

-claro- las dos chicas se fueron dejando al par de hermanos solos.

-entonces natsu-nii, como te fue con lucy?-

-pues... LA BESE!-

-seguro que fue asi?-

-bueno... ella me beso- natsu volteo su cara apenado

-jajajaja sabia que eras muy timido para dar el primer paso-

-callate!-

-bueno bueno no te enojes, que te parece si patinamos juntos como cuando ibamos al parque con...- natsu miro al suelo con tristeza en su cara -perdon... se que no te gusta que hablemos de nuestra madre pero ahora ella esta en un lugar mejor. hablando de ella... Y TU BUFANDA?!-

-Se la di a lucy porque tenia frio-

-jejeje te has puesto muy caballeroso hermanito, me sorprenes. bueno ya vamos a patinar si o no?-

-Si!-

*con lucy y carla*

-jajaja sabia que tu lo besaste!-

-osea el se me habia acercado pero yo lo bese, ya dejemos de hablar de mi. que hay contigo y happy?- lucy y carla son amigas porque carla es la hermana mayor de wendy aunque antes carla era una persona fria y odiaba a los hombre sobretodo a happy pero todo cambio cuando el le defendio de unos tontos que la molestaban.

-kukuku lucy, traes la bufanda de natsu puessta kukuku-

-se que nunca se la quita almenos que sea para bañarse pero creo que es tierno saber que me presto su mas querida posesion-

-tienes razon. bueno fue un placer hablar contigo lucy-chan bye bye-

-chau- las dos chicas se fueron patinando hacia sus novios.

**lucy pov.**

mejor llamo a levy-chan y wendy-chan porque desde que llego mi onee-chan no les hago mucho caso...

-hola levy-

-ah lucy, como estas?-

-genial. y tu?

-bien.-

-que haces?-

-me estoy probando vestidos, recuerda que el baile es en tres dias-

-tres dias?!-

-si no lo recuerdas?-

-no, es que se me olvido...-

-en ese caso vamos a la peluqueria juntas antes del baile quieres?-

-claro, podemos invitar a wendy y a juvia?-

-por supuesto!, asi seria mas divertido y wendy y yo podriamos conocer mejor a juvia-

-eso seria genial, bye levy, se hace tarde y tengo que colgar-

-bye, te quiero-

-tambien te quiero- colge el que sera en tres dias o mejor dicho 2 ya que es de noche...entonces mañana tendre que salir a buscar vestidos que cool!, voy a invitar a wendy,levy y juvia para que me den su opinion. sera genial!.

**normal pov**

**-**natsu, se esta haciendo tarde, mejor vamos a casa.-

-claro lucy-

se fueron al parqueo y se montaron en la moto de natsu. la ruta hacia la universidad fue rapida y los dos muchachos se fueron corriendo hasta sus dormitorios agarrandose las manos.

-buenas noches lucy-

-buenas noches natsu- lucy y natsu estaban a punto de besarse pero...

-en donde estabas onee-san, estaba muy preocupada por ti!- natsu y lucy se separaron de golpe

-estaba en una cita con natsu...-

-y no pudiste ni siquiera llamarme!-

-ya ya que suenas como mi madre- lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla a natsu -buenas noches na-kun-

-QUE NO ME DIGAS NA- lucy le cerro la puerta en la cara

-bueno mejor me pongo la pijama-

-onee-san, que debo hacer, quiero invitar a lyon-sama al baile pero me da verguenza.. crees que deba hacerlo lucy?-

-pues claro juvia, seria tierno que lo invitaras mañana, dejame y yo lo arreglo todo ahora mismo.- lucy se fue del cuarto con su pijama larga y la bufanda de natsu en sus manos.

**lucy pov.**

~toc toc~

-quien carajos es a esta hora?!- gray abrio la puerta -ah, eres tu lucy. que queries?-

-vine a devolverle a natsu su bufanda y a preguntarte donde esta el cuarto de lyon.-

-el cuarto de lyon es el #8 A. y natsu esta durmiendo asi que pasa y dejasela donde quieras- entre al cuarto y me acerque a la cama de natsu y le deje la bufanda al lado del brazo luego me fui hacia el caurto de lyon.

~toc toc~

-quien es a estas horas?-

-una amiga de juvia- lyon abrio la puerta

-bueno que necesitas?-

-escucha juvia me dijo que quiere ir al baile contigo y pues quiero que la invites...-

-enserio juvia quiere que vaya con ella!- lyon se sonrojo

-si!-

-ok la invitare mañana, sera super!-

me fui a mi habitacion y me acoste en mi cama hasta dormirme arropada por muuchas corchas.

*en la habitacion de kinana y laki*

**kinana pov.**

hoy no podia dormir asi que comenze a escribir infantilmente en mi diario.

_querido diario,_

_querio volver a verlo, el con su actitud infantil y su cabello pelirojo todo desalborotado y su sonrisa... sobre todo me gustaba cuando el tocaba el piano y yo cantaba. quisiera volverlo a ver a mi querido erik..._

cerre el diario y me fui a dormir...

* * *

que tal les parecio el fic? aqui les dejo la informacion de kinana y de lyon

**kinana cinderrella (no se me ocurrio otra cosa)**

**apariencia:** es una chica linda con un cuerpo curvolento y es un poco gordita, tiene el cabello corto y es de color purpura, sus ojos son verdes.

kinana era una niña reconocida en su vencidario por su habilidad en el canto. ella estaba algo pasada de peso pero nunca le impidio seguir adelante aunque muchas personas la molestaban por eso excepto por su mejor amigo erik. erik la defendia aparte de eso tambien el era su compañero de musica, eran el duo de las serpientes, erik tocaba el piano y kinana cantaba junto a el. un dia cuando estaban en primero de bachiller erik decidio unirse a oracion seis. kinana se opuso pero erik tenia ese objetivo fijo asi que el se fue dejando a kinana sola... despues de un tiempo kinana comenzo a ir a un lugar donde le enseñaban diversos deportes y ella bajo mucho de peso, tambien gano gracias al ejercicio un buen cuerpo. un hombre llamado makarov le dio una beca universitaria para fairy tail y ahora vive feliz ahi aunque... aveces se sigue preguntando donde esta su primer amor...su querido erik.

**gustos: **los dulces, el color morada y erik.

**disgustos: **oracion seis y las serpientes.


	12. las compras de las chicas

ahora tratare de hacer este capitulo rapido y capitulo del baile estara listo para el 24 sera como... un especial de navida xD. ah y les tengo una sorpresa bonita sobre lo de lyuvia kukuku. lo veran mas adelante :p.

* * *

**lucy pov**

Hoy era un frio viernes y cuando desperte vi por la ventana de mi cuarto un nido de aves,pude ver esa pareja de aves acorucandose para no tener frio o eso pienso... ni modo. el punto es que ver esa escena tan conmovedora me alegro el dia.

Tambien recorde que Lyon iba a pedirle Juvia ir al baile, me pregunto como se lo pedira. mejor dejo de pensar tanto y me levanto de la cama.

-juvia-chan...juvia-chan...JUVIA-CHAAAAAN!-

-Onee-san, es temprano dejame cinco minutos-

-ay no seas bakka, es que estamos en invierno y el sol sale mas tarde-

-ah verdad... mejor me levanto antes de que me grites denuevo y me dejes medio sorda-

Despues de esa pequeña conversacion nos fuimos al baño para darnos una ducha y cepillarnos los dientes.

-onee-san, a que hora nos vamos a ir a la tienda con levy-chan y wendy-chan?-

-alrededor de la cuatro de la tarde-

-ENTONCES PARA QUE NOS ARREGLAMOS BAKKA!- juvia me dio un ligero golpe en la frente

-ay au, es porque ir a la cafeteria. almenos que quieras quedarte sin comer hasta que salgamos de la plaza- juvia se puso nerviosa pues tambien era tan glotona como yo.

-penseandolo bien, asi podria ver a Lyon-sama-

-kukuku te gurrrrssstta-

-ay ni que fueras happy sensei!, apurate y ponte la ropa!- a la verdad yo solo esta en ropa interior.

-kya!-

luego de 5 minutos estabamos listas para ir a la cafeteria. juvia tenia puesto un sueter azul marino con una falda marron y unas botas cortas y yo tenia puesto un sueter marron claro conuna falda rosa salmon como el cabello de natsu xD y unas botas largas.

*en la cafeteria*

levy,wendy,juvia y yo estabamos felices de la vida conversando hasta que se apagaron todas las luces, ahora que me fijo... antes las mesas o estaban en forma de U eran como ...un cuadro con otro cuadro y otro cuadro y otro mas pequeño(elque me entendio me entendio). una luz se encendio cerca de las dos ultimas mesas y se veia un chico apuesto con el cabello blanco y una guitarra en la mano sin mencionar a hppy sensei con una harmonica lo cual fue algo... raro.

no habia duda que ese chico era lyon y esta era la supuesta sorpresa para juvia, ay lyon tienes suerte de haber conocido a tal hermosa y buena persona te pido que la cuides bien.

-ok, hola. soy Lyon Vastia y esta cancion va dedicada a una chica muy especial- (la cancion se llama sweet perfection y es interpretada por Never Shout Never!)

_Last night was a thriller, _  
_was a killer, was a damn good time. _  
_I met a pretty girl and I wanted to make her mine. _  
_So I took her for a walk and damn, that girl could talk. _  
_We talked about all the pretty things and _  
_all the shitty things and all the little things that fall between. _

_And oh, pretty girl. _  
_I know that I just met you, _  
_but I might just dare to say that I love you. _  
_And oh, sweet perfection. _  
_Won't you hear my one confession? _  
_I've been lost, but dear, I'm found. _  
_(solo de harmonica de happy)_  
_I've been looking for a girl that's just like you. _  
_You got words to say but no point to prove. _  
_You got me and that's enough for you. _  
_And girl, I got you. _

_I've been looking for a heart that's so complete _  
_So satisfied with the little things. _  
_I got you and that's enough for me. _  
_So girl, can't you see that you and me _  
_could be so free and live happy? _  
_So take my hand and let's run. _

_And oh, pretty girl. _  
_I know that I just met you, _  
_but I might just dare to say that I love you. _  
_And oh, sweet perfection. _  
_Won't you hear my one confession? _  
_I've been lost, but dear, I'm found. _  
_But dear, I'm found._

_(solo de harmonica de happy)_

en la cafeteria solo se escuchaban aplausos y gritos

-entonces que dices juvia?. vienes al baile conmigo?-

hasta yo pude sentir el corazon de juvia saltar un latido desde que escucho su nombre, me sorprendi mucho al ver a mi querida onee-chan salir corriendo hacia lyon para abrazarlo y el se quedo ruborizado.

-entonces que me dices?-

-SI!-

otro monton de aplausos y gritos inundaron la cafeteria, levy,wendy y yo sonreimos al verque nuestra amiga habia encontrada realmente a su media naranja.

_normal pov._

*en los pasillos de fairy tail*

una chica con el cabello entre blanco y celeste sin mencionar que los tenia hasta cerca del trasero con un cintillo azul marino,una blusa blanca ajustada con las mangas largas y unos jeans negros skinny combinados con unos zapatos azul marino con rayas blancas. la chica llevaba una expresion seria en su rostro.

-donde esta la oficina de makarov-san?- su voz era igual a la de un angel a decir verdad y tuvo suerte porque nuestro adorado amigo gray fullbuster estaba cruzando por ahi y no pudo evitr distraerse con la belleza de esa chica.

-disculpa, estas buscando la oficina de makarov?- la chica volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa parecida a la de mavis a la verdad eraidentic a la sonrisa de mavis!

-si, por casualidad sabes donde esta?-

-si, si quieres te llevo hacia haya-

-me encantaria, gracias-

-no hay de que, pero...-

-que?-

-como te llamas?-

-Angel white, y tu como te llamas?- (esta en inges asi que porfa no me digan que falta el acento .-.)

-gray fullbuster-

-entonces, gray me harias el favor de escoltarme hasta la oficina del director?- angel le ofrecio su mano

-sera todo un placer- gray le beso la mano como todo un caballero y luego comenzaron a caminar hasta la oficina, angel le tomo el brazo a gray y continuo caminando pero como gray se sonrojo ya que no podia creer que estaba junto una chica tan hermosa cosa que angel noto al instante.

-por que estas todo rojo? jiji-

-no es culpa mia, es solo que...eres muy hermosa.-

-gracias- dijo angel con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-oye se que esto es repentino pero, quisieras ir al baile conmigo?-

-ah el baile de bienvenida del cual me hablo onee-san,me encantaria ir contigo!- el baile era solo dos dias osea que era mañana asi que no tenin tiempo de buscar pareja. estaban cerca de la oficina de makarov bueno... mejor dicho enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de makarov -y puedo preguntarte una ultima cosa?-

-okey-

-en que escuela estabas antes?-

-ah no era una escuela- dijo angel muy sonriente de la vida

-ah no, pues que era?-

-una pandilla, oracion seis- makarov abrio la puerta

-ah hola angel-chan- mavis estaba con el tambien

-ORACION SEIS?!- angel abrio la puerta y entro dejando la puerta un poco abierta para que se viera su rostro

-ven a buscarme a las seis y cinco!- despues ella cerro la puerta mientras gray se quedo asombrado por esa confesion tan interesante, como una chica tan linda y educada podria estar relacionada con ese tipo de personas... pero angel no tenia opcion...

ella fue raptada por un psicopata que iba a venderla en el mercado negro pero el lider de oracion seis,brain. la salvo y le enseño a pelear, a disparar armas y a luchar con cuchillos. aunque ella no le gustaba eso para nada ella solo queria volver a casa pero le debia su vida a brain y tenia que pagarlo de algun modo. Despues de unos años llego un chico llamdo erik al que apodaron cobra por su sentido de audicion, el era un chico educado y era el mejor amigo de angel siempre iban a robarle a las personas juntos hasta que un dia llego un anciano de baja estatura, al anciano le habian rogado venir y el acedio. brain le explico que queria un mejor futuro para angel y "cobra", makarov lo entendio y decidio llevarse a los chicos para educarlos nueva mente y que volvieran a ser los de antes... unos chicos normales con vidas normales. Luego de un tiempo makarov les dio becas para entrar a fairy tail.

* en la oficina de makarov*

-hola onee-chan-

-holis onee-san-

-dime, que tanto pasaba entre gray fullbuster y tu?-

-nada solo... ME INVITO AL BAILE!-

-Woah, tu primer dia aqui y no dan clases y el chico mas lindo de la universidad te invita al baile!-

-digamos que tengo suerte jajajajaja-

-pero sabes que te vas a poner?-

-eeeh no...-

-no te preocupes mi madre me dejo un vestido azul marino precioso!-

-pero era de tu madre crees que a makarov le agrade- makarov entro a la oficina

-no me molesta en absoluto mi querida angel-chan, yo te considero una hija y me pareceria todo un honor que lo usaras-

-makarov-san- angel comenzo a llorar -gracias!- despuessalto encima de mavis y makarov para abrazarlos. al parecer aunque angelay ivan se hayan marchado esta era la nueva familia de makarov. mavis,angel y laxus eran su nueva familia.

**lucy** pov

*en la salida delantera*

levy,wendy,juvia y lucy se dirigian hacia la el centro comercial para comprar sus vestidos y sabian perfectamente cual querian cada una. lucy buscaba un vestido rosado oscuro parecido al que usaba su madre, levy buscaba uno verde manzana corto,wendy buscaba uno verde menta sobre la rodilla y juvia buscaba un vestido un vestido azul claro.

ya estaban en el centro comercial, entraron a una tienda llamada petit princess donde habian encontrado el vestido de wendy, un hermoso vestido verde menta con un cinturon plateado con un moño en la parte trasera del cinturon sinceramente se veia lo compro y le costo 50 dolares y estaba a 100 pero levy y yo nos encargamos de convencer a la encargada con un volumen limitado de un manga yaoi que no se de donde lo sacaron. despues entramos a una tienda llamda mania di princess y encontramos el vestido de levy que era un vestido con las mangas cortas y un verde manzana hermoso sin contar que era apretado por la cintura lo que resaltaba la buena figura de levy. el vestido le costo 25 ya que el hombre no queria un manga yaoi el queria uno de la highschool d x d... pervertido. por ultimo entramos a una tienda llamada love and lucky como la calle en que viviamos juvia y yo, encontramos nuestros vestidos, el mio no era exactamente el diseño o el color que yo queria pero era realmente hermoso era un vestido de color rosado claro con un cinturon rosa oscuro y me llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla y me costo 45 dolares sin descuento ni nda, seguro fue porque soy bonita jejejeje... no mentira si le tuve que dar algo... ni modo el de juvia era un vestido azul claro sin mangas y un cinturon de tela gris juvia se veia hermosa con ese vestido parecia toda una princesa y le costo 50 dolares. despues nos fuimos a la comer hamburguesas y os fuimos a la universidad para ir a dormir.

_kinana pov_

*en otro de los pasillos de fairy tail*

-erik- susurre lentamenta para saborear su nombre en mis labios pero de un momento choque con un chico

-ah perdon te lastime- el chico tenia los cabellos rojos y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, ese sin duda era erik. le acaricie el rostro delicadamente -kinana, eres tu?-

-ha pasado bastane tiempo...erik-

-a la verdad que has cambiado mucho- cobra se fijaba en mucho en mis pechos aunque no es su culpa es que siempre ando con ese escote...

-podrias dejar de mirarme- le dije sonrojada - que haces aqui creia que...CREIA QUE ESTABAS CON ORACION SEIS!- comenze a llorar recordando el dolor que me causo perder a mi mejor amigo y primer amor. el me puso contra la pared sin decir nada.

-escucha ki-chan, makarov me dio la oportunidad de venir aca a estudiar y tu siempre hablabas de esta institucion cuando estabamos en el colegio y acepte aunque no podia negarme-

-siempre te estuve esperando...-

-kinana, el viejo me hablo de un baile y quisiera saber si tu quisie- el no pudo completar la frase ya que lo interumpi con un beso, un beso apasionado, un beso el cual habia estado esperando y un beso que creia que solo pasaria en mis sueños pero era real. despues el se aparto un poco de mi porque tenia que respirar, el sabia que yo no era la misma niña de antes que ahora era una mujer y que lo deseaba. -entonces ki-chan, eso es un si o un no?-

-necesitas otro beso para entenderlo mi querido erik-

-no me haria mal- el cerro los ojos esperando su dichoso beso pero le di un beso en la mejilla.

-ven a buscarme a las seis-

-lo hare, buenas noches!-

-buenas noches!-

me fui a dormir en mi habitacion y laki me miraba con esos ojos de "se que hiciste con ese chico guapo".

**normal pov**

si se preguntan que hacia natsu en toooodo este tiempo el estaba en la casa de happy robandole un esmoquin y aprendiendo como hacer que su bufanda paresca una corbata.

* * *

que les parecio el fic, tratare de publicar el episodio de baile para navida :p


	13. BAILE DE BIENVENIDA!

_perdon que no actualizara antes :p, pero ya saben como es eso de las festividades. disfruten el capitulo y dejenme sus ideas de como puedo mejorar._

* * *

alfin era el dia que todas las chicas y chicos esperaban, el baile que hacian en fairy tail antes de los examenes o mejor conocido como el baile de bienvenida (bienvenida de los examenes xD). muchas cosas han sucedido y algunas personas todavia no han conseguido con quien ir entonces iran entre amigos como max y warren o makao y nab.

las preparaciones del baile eran asombrosas al parecer mavis se habia esforzado mucho, habian serpentinas,globos colgando en el techo,un escenario para la banda,luces neon,ua barra de boufet llena de dulces y otras picaderitas que se veian mejores que la comida del anime :L .

*en la habitacion de juvia y lucy*

nuestra querida lucy junto a sus amigas wendy,levy y juvia se peinaban mutuamente y se maquillaban. realmente estaban quedando hermosas, wnedy solo tenia algo de rubor y lipgloss, levy tenia un pintalabios rosa claro y rimel, juvia tenia sombra azul celeste y pintalabios al estio nude mientras que lucy...parecia un total princesa yaque tenia rubor,rimer,pintalabios rosado claro y un lipgloss para que se viera mas vivo. sin mencionar que con los vestidos que tenian puestos parecian diosas y levy tenia el cabello suelto aparte de suelto lo tenia liso.

*en el cuarto de Angel*

angel no compartia cuarto con nadie ya que la mayoria de las personas le tenian algo de miedo porque ella formaba parte de oracion seis aunque eso no le quitaba la emocion de ir al baile con un chico apuesto, un vestido hermoso y bailar con el chico hasta que los pies se le cansen. el vestido que mavis le habia prestado le quedaba en verdad hermoso ella no se podia reconocer solo pudo sonreir y derramar una diminuta lagrima de felicidad "gracias...".

*en el cuarto de kinana*

kinanan tambien habia puesto su esfuerzo en verse mas bonita de lo usual pero casi no se maquillo solo se puso un lipgloss con sabor a fresa y su vestido verde oscuro sin mangas. ella sinceramente no podia esperar hasta las seis para que su querido erik la viniera a buscar para ir al baile de bienvenida.

aunque las chicas no eran las unicas que se arreglaban, tambien los chicos ponian su esfuerzo en verse elegantes pero no en exceso ya que no era una boda. minimo eran pantalones negros con una camisa,chaleco y corbata no un evento tan tan como para ponerse un esmoquin o comoe digo yo "traje de pinguino". pero lo que hacen ellos no va a ir como de "gray se puso un pintalabios rosa y una corbata de color rosado electrico" bah!. como acabo de decir minimo sera un pantalon negro con una camisa y si quieren pueden ponerse un chaleco con una ...para nuestro buen amigo natsu la cosa tampoco estaba taaan facil que digamos...

-GRAY PASAME LA MALDITA BUFANDA!- gritaba natsu a todo pulmon

-no puedo me estoy arreglando!-

-suenas como lucy, porfavor solo pasame la bufanda-

-que va!- gray le lanza la bufanda a natsu y le cae en la cara -ahi esta-

-gracias- le dice natsu de mala gana, pero aun asi logro poner su bufanda como si fuera corbata.

ya eran las seis y los pasillos de los dormitorios se inundaron de hombres bien vestidos que corrian como locos para buscar sus citas u otros que solo querian salir para juntarse con sus amigos. paso algo raro despues de que los chicos se organizaran solo se escuchoun ~toc toc~ gigante y se veian hermosas chicas chicas en vestido para ir a bailar con sus novios u amigos. pero hubo una chica que se quedo esperando en su habitacion hasta que su cita viniera a buscarla...nada mas y nada menos que kinana, mientras los otros salian hacia el baile ella se quedaba esperando a erik sonrientemente.

**juvia pov**

lyon-sama y yo nos dirigiamos al baile y su rostro estaba algo rojo ojala no sea fiebre... ya cuando entramos al auditorio se escuchaba la cancion "if i had you" a todo volumen y la cantaba zeref junto con lyra, las decoraciones quedaron bellas y lyon no tardo en invitarme a bailar."del otro lado de la pista de baile pude ver a gray y a una chica de cabellos blancos bailando y me alegra ver que alfin encontro a alguien que le soportara sus perversiones...despues de lo que me hizo ese bastarda tsk!"

-juvia...-

-que pasa lyon-sama?-

-pues yo...te quiero vera yo de verdad de verdad te quiero!-

-lyon-sama- no pude evitr sonrojarme por tal comentario.

-juvia quiero que seas mi novia, que dices?- no le respondi, simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla ya que no soy tan imprudente como para besarlo enfrente de todas estas personas. lyon se sonrojo y luego me acerco mas a el.

_norm__**a**__l pov_

ya eran alrededor de las seis y media, pronto votarian por el rey y la reina del baile. aunque no sea tipico hacer esto en las universidades mavis queria hacer esto lo mas infantil posible cosa que logro. depronto la cancion cambio de rapida a lenta pues zeref habia comenzado a cantar "besame" de camila.

natsu y lucy comenzaron a bailar mas juntos mirandose a los ojos de la manera mas dulce y tierna posible, lucy se sonrojaba al ver que nasu le cantaba la cancion al oido y luego lucy comenzo a cantarle en el oido tambien,natsu sentia la necesidad de tenerla mas cerca a su cuepo pues con esos pechos que tiene lucy era imposible no exitarse aunque el consiguio controlar sus impulsos ya que mavis corto la cancion para hacer un anuncio. mavis tenia su cabello enrulado con un par de alas de angel a los lados de su cabeza y un vestido gris claro con un liston rosado palido en la cintura.

-Holis mis queridos estudiantes, vayan votando por el rey y la reina del baile, ah y les tengo un auncio muuuy importante- mavis levanto su mano de tal manera que pudieron ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso que tenia puesto -me voy a casar!- todo el mundo le aplaudio y la felicito a los gritos.

despues zeref comenzo a cantar "dance dance" de fall out boy y todo el mundo se separo de su pareja y comenzaron a bailar al rito de esa cancion.

*con gray y angel*

a angel le comenzo a doler la cabeza asi que gray la llevo a un lugar callado que solo el conocia. un lugar atras de unosarbustos de rosas que a la verdad tenian mucho espacio aunque no lo pareciera.

-gray,perdon que hiciera que salieras de la fiesta..- dijo angel apenada con rubor en sus mejillas. gray pudo ver que alguien habia tirado algo hacia ellos al parecer era un disco y el se apresuro y se lanzo encima de angel. quedaron a pocos centimetros de un buen beso pero al parecer el lugar secreto no era tan secreto ya que la persona mas bonita del mundo los habia encontrado y hablo de Makarov Dreyar.

-GRAY QUE HACES CON ANGEL-CHAN?!- makarov le habia pegado en la cabeza a gray y miro con algo de enojo y un poco de tristeza a angel. -angel ve a tu cuarto- angel le dio un beso en la mejilla a gray

-adios...-dijo angel con desanimo ante de ir corriendo hacia su dormitorio. makarov miro a gray con todavia un poco de enojo en su rostro y luego se fue direchito hacia el baile.

-tenia que aparecer el viejo...-

*devuelta en el auditorio*

la fiesta iba de maravilla y ya era tiempo de las votaciones todo el mundo estaba metiendo papeles dentro la urna con los nombres de los candidatos.

*en la habitacion de "cobra"*

erik se habia quedado dormido y anes dedarse cuenta eran las ocho de la noche cuando se habia despertado y el se cambio corriendo. despues salio en busqueda de kinana que estaba llorando pensando que en no volveria y que pasaria como la ultima vez que se vieron... erik solo se repetia mentalmente "que no sea tarde que no sea tarde" mientras corria

_continuara_

* * *

porfavor voten ahora por la reina y el rey del baile aqui les dejo l lista de los participantes:

_mirajane straruss_

_erza scarlett_

_lucy heartfillia_

_laki olietta_

_bisca mulan_

_kinana_

_angel white_

_wendy marvell_

_levy _

_cana alberona_

**_rey:_**

_natsu dragneel_

_gray fullbuster_

_lyon vastia_

_alzack connel (no recuerdo el apellido y es tarde para googlearlo)_

_gazille redfox_

_makarov (XDDDDDDDD)_

_freed justine_

_elfman strarrus_

voten sabia mente y talvez actualiza para principios de enero sean pacientes porfis chau los amu ;)


	14. el rey y la reina son!

**Gracias por votar por el rey y la reina, les deseo un feliz 2014.**

* * *

_Anteriormente:_

_Las cosas no habian sido como de ensueño para algunas personas como a gray que alfinal se quedo solo por andar de perverso con angel...aunque solo fue un malentendido... pero a otras personas les habia ido super bien como a lyon y a juvia kukuku... en fin volvamos al baile!_

* * *

_normal pov._

Despues de que todo el mundo votara,comiera y bailara hasta que le dolieran los pies. era tiempo de revelar al rey y la reina del baile, gray entraba al baile solo con la mirada fija en el suelo pero pocas personas se dieron cuenta en eso ya que estaban distraidos mientras bailaban o votaban. zeref y su banda seguin tocando canciones y mavis gritaba mas que nadie, pero fuera de las instalaciones no todo era un cuento de hadas... kinana se encontraba en su cuarto con los ojos inundados de lagrimas y seguia con la esperanza de que erik viniera por ella.

La musica dejo de sonar y todas las luces se apagaron excepto por una que iluminaba el escenario completo y de las sombras salio mavis como un fantasma causando que la mayoria de los estudiantes soltaran un grito.

-Queremos informarles que los votos ya fueron contados, tambores porfavor- lyra comenzo a hacer redobles de tambor -LUCY HEARTFILIA Y MAKAROV DREYAR!...-

-QUE?!- dijeron todos al unisono

-yahoo soy rey!- dijo el pequeño director bailaba de alegria

-jajaja perdon, lei mal- dijo mavis entre risas

-BAKKA!- dijeron todos al unisono

-ya ya bueno... EL REY Y LA REINA SON... LUCY HEARTFILIA Y NATSU DRAGNEEL!-

*mientras tanto en los pasillos de los dormitorios*

erik corria hasta mas no poder pero alfin llego a la habitacion de su querida kinana y abrio la puerta de golpe

-Perdon por llegar tarde!-grito erik y kinana lo volteo a ver con lagrimas en sus ojos

-er..ik- kinana no se contuvo y le salto arriba dejandolo sorprendido -crei que me dejarias denuevo...- kinana lo miro fijamente y despues le planto un beso en los labios pero cuando se separaron...bueno... -BAKKA!- kinana le habia dado un golpe en la cabeza -como se te ocurre dejarme...otravez!-

-gomen gomen, es que me quede dormido- dijo cobra con algo e verguenza

-nani?!- luego se escucho otro golpe, al parecer el ex-pandillero de oracion seis estaba siendo domado por una chica universitaria. si racer o midnight lo vieran de seguro estuviera burlandose de el pero... cuando esta con kinana esta feliz y no e importaba ser golpeado por ella mientras tenga a esa hermosa chica a su lado.

-deja de golpearme, o si no...-

-o si no que?-

-no te enseño la sorpresa que te tenia planeada pero bah, ya que estas molesta mejor me voy- dijo erik con sarcasmo dandole la espalda a kinana

-espera- cobra volteo a ver a kinana, ella estaba con rubor en sus mejillas,los labios algo separados y sus ojos que miraban inocente mente a su amado...osea una expresion fanservice. ningun hombre se resistiria a eso, exepto por ese tipo gary hudges que sin duda alguna es gay.( gary hudges, el de la saga de edolas... olvidenlo!). -cobra no me dejes...-

"kawaii" penso cobra con rubor en sus mejillas -bueno, talvez pueda mostrarte la sorpesa despues de todo-

-yahoo- cobra tomo la mano de su querida princesa serpiente y se fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba la supesta sorpresa de cobra

lucy pov.

*devuelta en el auditorio*

los reflectores apuntaban hacia lucy y natsu los cuales estaban sorprendidos.

-que esperan!- lucy miro entre las personas y vio a sus amigas que le sonreian amable mente con la expresion de "ve, te lo mereces"

natsu y yo subimos al escenario y mavis me puso una tiara mientras que a natsu la corona se la puso makarov que al parecer lo maldijo porque "le robo la corona". -aqui estan, el rey y la el baile de la realeza.- lyra comenzo a cantar la cancion de cascada "everytime we touch" en version lenta. natsu y yo nos pusimos a bailar en el centro del auditorio mientras nos mirabamos fijamente con nuestros rostros totalmente sonrojados.

**normal pov.**

*mientras tanto lyuvia*

-ah, que romantico!-

-me concede esta piesa señorita?- dijo lyon haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-seria todo un honor mi estimado caballero- dijo juvia haciendo correspondiendole la reverencia y luego comenzaron a bailar. y asi mismo influenciaron a las demas parejas, hasta makarov comenzo a bailar con su hija y su yerno al mismo tiempo. sin duda este iba el baile del semestre!

*volviendo con erik y kinana*

-ya llegamos!-

-es...hermoso!- cobra habia llevado a kinana al jardin de rosas de angela vermilion, makarov le habia tomado un lugar cerca del auditorio y lleno de rosas de diversos colores dedicandoselo a su esposa. angela vermilion. desde ahi se escuchaba la cancion que , erik se quedo mirando a kinana que comenzo a cantar y el no dudo en acompañarla, se sentia como cuando erik tocaba el piano y kinana cantaba y aveces el le hacia coro a sus canciones. erik no pudo aguantarse mas y mientras seguia cantado se le acercaba a kinana y la tomaba por la cintura depues ella se acerco a el y comenzaron a bailar, el le dio un par de vueltas y todavia asi seguian cantando. kinana se sentia como toda una princesa y su principe alfin estaba con ella. la musica dejo de oirse y mar de aplausos inundo el campus, se escucho la voz de mavis diciendo "felicidades a natsu dragneel y a lucy heartfilia!"

-erik...-

-kinana...- sus rostros a acercarse cadavez mas y escasos centimetros de un beso erik se detuvo

-te amo- antes de que kinana pudiera responderle cobra le dio un beso, un beso calido y apasionado. kinana se separo apenas cinco centimetros de el y se quedo mirandolo fijamente con rubor en sus mejillas.

-eso nos convierte en novios, no?- dijo kinana en un tono infantil con una sonrisa

-si, tecnicamente- dijo cobra con el mismo tono infantil que uso kinana

-te amo bakka-

*devuelta en el auditorio*

-atencion, el horario de los examenes se repartira mañana a las 8:30 a.m, no lleguen tarde y estudien mucho!- dijo mavis mientras se bajaba del escenario.

ya eran las doce y todos los estudiantes se dirigian a sus habitaciones, natsu y lucy estaban sosteniendose las manos

-lucy, te amo-

-tambien te amo-natsu y lucy se dieron un pequeño beso - buenas noches-

-buenas noches- despues de decir eso, lucy se fue con sus amigas para comentar lo que habia pasado en la noche

todos se dirigian a sus habitaciones para dormir, y despues venia la navida junto con año nuevo. lo que significa vacaciones!, pero lamentablemente... primero los examenes antes que todo.

* * *

hola chicos, que les parecio mi fic. me mato la parte donde makarov casi fue rey xD, yo creo que mavis-chan solo lo dijo para trolearlo. ni modo, fairy tail se ira de vacaciones navideñas (aunque sea un poco tarde para hablar de navidad...) ni modo, me dan alguna recomendacion de donde mandamos a fairy tail de vacaciones?


	15. vacaciones navideñas

pienso saltar lo de los exames, me parece aburrido y quiero llegar a la parte de navidad lo mas rapido posible lo cual esta algo dificil ya que acabo de comenzar el cole... disfuten este cap, si les interesa les dejarre las calificaciones abajo.

* * *

natsu- 80 para arriba no pasan de 87

gray- 85 hasta 90

levy- 100

wendy-100

lucy-100

lyon- 90 hasta 95

kinana- 95 hasta 98

erik "cobra"- 79 hasta 84

gajeel- 87 hasta 95

Angel- 89 hasta 95

juvia - 90 hasta 99

...

**L**ucy pov

ya habiamos salido de la universidad para nuestras vacaciones de navidad, mis padres murieron asi que no tengo donde ir... siempre me quedo sola en mi apartamento.

estaba tomando una ducha y luego me fui a poner mi pijama para ver especiales de navidad por disney pero de repente...

-ah~ hola lucy- era natsu, el estaba sin camiseta sentado en mi sofa viendo cartoon network, le di una patada en la cara y lo tire de mi sofa. aproveche que natsu estaba desparramado en el piso y me puse mi pijama. cuando volvi a la sala el estaba sobandose la cara

-te dolio mucho?-

-que crees?- dijo el con sarcasmo

-perdon...-

-bueno~ que haces aqui, creia que volveria a tu casa para navidad?-

-nah, creo que mejor no-

-tengo una idea!-

-nani?-

-ven a pasar la navidad conmigo y con happy!-

- me encantaria!-

*en el aeropuerto*

**N**ormal pov

kinana estaba vestida con unos shorts,una blusa verde con escote,unos converse negros y tenia su pelo amarrado con una coleta. kinana habia vuelto a su amado pais, republica dominicana. ella vino con su queridisimo novio erk para presentarselo a su familia...otravez (es que son amigos de la infancia).

-no te encanta como se siente el sol!- dijo kinana sonriendo

-por lo menos esta mejor que en magnolia, me imagino como se congelan.-

-bueno mejor nos apresuramos, sabes como es cerrise-

-no me la recuerdes...-

-ah mira ya llego!- dijo kinana señalando a una chica de cabello purpura con ojos azules que tenia puesto unos shorts negros, un abrigo azul marino que decia "nautica" en el pecho y unas zapatillas.

-onee-san!- la chica le salto arriba a kinana -bakka, ya no me hablas por facebook-

-gomen gomen, es que no tengo internet en la universidad-

-en verdad si tenemos internet- kinana le dio en la cabeza a su novio

-urusai bakka!-dijo kinana

-bueno mejor nos vamos onee-san, en la casa te tenemos una comida buenisima!-

-yahoo, erik toma las maletas porfavor-

-ay veces que quisiera haberme quedado en oracion seis- dijo erik susurando

-que dijiste bakka?!-

-que..yo..te amo!-

-mas te vale, ahora monta las maletas porfavor- erik suspiro, a la verdad que estas seria unas vacaciones inolvidables

*mientras tanto en otro lugar*

-yahoo, zeref-kun mira eso!-

-wow!-

-miren bien niños, esa es la torre eifel- makarov habia decidido ir a paris con su hija,zeref,laxus y angel. angel decidio quedarse a cuidar la casa, laxus al igual que mavis y zeref. pasarian años nuevo en roma y ahi se casaria mavis con zeref

-viejo, podemos ir a un cafe?-

-ay no seas pesimiste onii-chan-

-a quien llamas onii-chan?-

-te guste o no soy tu tia- mavis le saco la lengua a laxus

-quieres pelear denuevo oba-san?!-

-nani?!- zeref se metio y comenzaron a pelear en medio de la calle, no fue una pelea seria...mas bien parecia una pelea infantil. makarov solo hacia un doble "face-palm" con mavis mientras miraba avergonzado esa escena...

*arg hay tanto que contar... con juvia y lyon*

Juvia es de esas mujeres que se toman las relaciones muy enserio, asi que se llevo a lyon de vacaciones. se fueron grecia, lo paresca o no a juvia le encanta ese tipo de cosas. cuando era pequeña ella siempre lei libros sobre los dioses griegos, su favorito es apollo.

-lyon-sama, vamos a ver los monumentos dedicados a los dioses del olimpo!-

-espara, deja que saque mi camara- lyon habia sacado su camara y le tomo una foto a juvia, ella estaba con las manos atras de su espalda su rostro estaba rojito y tenia una sonrisa nerviosa. a lyon solo le provocaban una ganas tremendas de caerle a besos

-como sali?-

-hermosa- lyon le dio un beso en la frente a juvia, ella se rio. se fueron a la fuente rimondi tomados de la mano

*volviendo con lucy y natsu*

ellos estaban viendo especiales navideños en disney bueno... solo lucy, natsu se habia quedado dormido hace media hora.

-bakka- la pizza que habia pedido lucy habia llegado e inmediatamente natsu se desperto

-ooh de jamon!-

-ya que te quedaste dormido, tu pagas-

-nani?!- algo que sabia natsu era que si lucy decia que algo se hace, se hace. -bien bien- natsu pago la pizza y se volvio a sentar en el sofa con lucy, lucy tenia la cabeza en las piernas de natsu y el tenia cara de "que no se me pare, que no se me pare!"

-natsu te puedo preguntar algo?-

-ah,que...si claro- dijo natsu con la cara roja

-puedo darte un beso?- lucy se levanto de las piernas de natsu y se quedo mirando sus ojos, natsu le tomo los hombros y la acosto en sofa. lucy tenia el cabello alborotado y su boca semi-abierta, se dieron un beso tremendo fue tan apasionado que hasta se lo dieron con lengua (yo no se como explicar lo de los besos perdon...nunca me han besado...) pero fueron interumpidos por el mejor hermano del mundo, happy dragneel.

-natsu es tarde!- lucy miro a natsu con verguenza

-sabes como es happy, ve antes de que te mate. nos vemos mañana-

-es a las siete y media-

-esperame, chau-

-bye- natsu salio del apartamento de lucy y se escucharon montones de golpes y varias maldiciones...me da lastima el pobre happy

*ahora levy y gajeel*

-Bakka, por que estamos en argentina?!- decia un molesto gajeel

-porque soy de argentina!- dijo levy

-ya paren de pelear, parecen viejos!- dijo pantherlily (imaginenlo como un humano con el cabello negro)

-tu no te metas!- dijeron los dos novios al mismo tiempo

-solo vinimos a ver a mis padres, ya sabes que hacer...lily-

-ya va- lily se le acerco con una sadica sonrisa a su hermano menor

-que vas a... no... detente!- gajeel solto un grito parecido al de una niña, el estaba noquedo. cuando el desperto no tenia sus piercings y su cabello esta amarrado en una coleta.

-que?!-

-sabes como son mis padres...-

-por que tenemos que hacer eso cadavez que venimos?- levy toco el timbre y cuado abrieron la puerto aparecio una mujer identica a levy solo que ella tenia el cabello mas largo y tenia un cuerpo que parecia de modelo y a su lado un hombre de baja estatura y cabello desalborotado. los padres de levy, enma y makoto mcgarden, al parecer esta pareja tambien disfrutara su navidad en grande.

* * *

que les parecio mi fic? dejenme sus ideas y comentarios en los reviews, los amo. chau ;)


End file.
